The Phantom's Dragon: The Phantom Vs The Dragon
by itchypuppy
Summary: A year after Danny and Sam beat undergrowth the couple have become a ghost fighting pair, but that has also made them both a target for their enemies. After Sam strangely disappears can Danny save her in time, or will he lose her again. DxS Danny and Sam


Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Summery: After a year from when Danny and Sam beat undergrowth the couple have become a great ghost fighting pair, but that has also made them both a greatly wanted target for their enemies. After Sam strangely disappears can Danny save her in time, or will he lose her all over again.

Authors note: A sequel to The Phantom's Dragon so you going to want to read that first so you're not confused. DxS of course. Also, Sam's parents still do not really fit how the show had described them, but it just makes the story flow better.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Phantom's Dragon: The Phantom vs. the Dragon

By,

Ninee (Roaramon)

A large bellow shook the streets of Amity Park and flew though the autumn night air. The producer of the screech was a large eel shaped ghost that had a bus full of citizens trapped inside its slimy coils above the city. "Back off or I'll squeeze the life from this bus!" the eel yelled angrily.

"Hey settle down." Danny Phantom hovered in front of the eel. "I won't hurt you." He said opening his hand so that the ghost could see that he meet no harm. Danny watched warily seeing the slimy ghost serpent loosen his hold on the bus. "But she will." Danny smiled looked passed the eel. Just as the serpent turned he was stuck with a ball of fire. The blast caused him to drop the bus from his loose grip. Danny flew quickly and caught bus before it could crash into the ground. As soon as the tires hit the ground the bus sped off. "Now to take care of slimy." Danny said as he watched the bus disappear down the road. He took off towards the eel and saw another fireball hitting its mark on the serpent. "Perfect timing Sammy." He said flying towards the small dragon.

"I can't let you have all the fun." Sam growled flying up next to Danny.

"Two against one isn't far." The eel growled as he regained himself seeing the ghost boy hovering next to the dark colored dragon. "How about I change those odds." He growled as he split into four.

"Oh now that's far." Danny commented.

The four eel ghosts snickered to themselves. "How's this for fair." The ghost's roared as they each fired a ball of ecto slime from their mouths. They hit their mark and both Sam and Danny were covered with the goo.

"Yuck, that's just gross." Danny moaned shaking his arms seeing the slime sticking to him.

"Just use the Thermos." Sam growled shaking her head trying to rid herself of the goo.

Danny managed to reach to his belt and grabbed the slime covered Fenton Thermos. "Back to the ghost zone with you." Danny said activating the Thermos. The eel was forced to pull back together as he was sucked into the ghost containment devise.

"Hold it right there ghost kid!" Jack Fenton's voice boomed over them.

"The cavalry has arrived." Sam snickered as she looked down seeing Danny's parents jumping out of the Fenton RV a few yards below them.

"You and your over grown lizard are going down!" Jack yelled pulling a weapon from the back of the RV.

"That's our cue." Danny sighed as they started to flee towards the park and away from his equipped parents. Once in the cover of the park's trees they landed and quickly transformed back to their human selves. "It's every where." He moaned looking over his slimed covered self. "Dam it." Danny cursed throwing a hand full of slime at the ground.

Sam looked at him startled at his reaction. "Danny what's the big deal? It's just a little ecto slime it will come off. Just go intangible and it will fall off, just like water." Sam said not quite understanding why he was upset.

Danny sighed and quickly turned himself intangible allowing the slug to fall off of him. "It's not the mess." He started taking Sam's hand and making her intangible allowing the slime to fall away from her.

"Then what's the matter?" Sam asked looking at him questionable.

"It's just…" Danny started taking a set on a near by bench. "It's just that's another date ruined. Every time we try to have a nice quite night out we always end up fighting a ghost." Danny watched as Sam took a seat next to him on the bench. "I just want one night with no ghost interruptions. One night with out getting hurt, beat, burned, or slimed." Danny sighed as he finished his rant letting his head fall into his hands.

"Danny it's not that big of a deal," Sam started but was cut off.

"Yes it is Sammy." Danny started looking at her. "I just want to spend one night with you with out the fighting." Danny yelled, but stopped realizing that it was not Sam's fault. "I love you." Danny sighed locking his eyes with hers.

"I love you too Danny, and look we're were together now." Sam said scooting closer to him.

Danny sighed softly and lifted his arm so that he could hold her as she slid close to him. "Yeah I guess your right." He said softly enjoying her warm body beside him.

Sam smiled sensing him settling down. "So we didn't make it to the movies, we still get to be with each other." Sam said reaching up placing a kiss in the nook of his neck.

Danny blushed slightly at her tenderness and pulled her closer as she rested her head on his chest. "Yeah, and we do have a great view." He said gently looking up at the clear night sky. "Since when are you so positive." He snickered softly looking down at her.

Sam snaked her arms around and hugged him softly. "I don't know, since you made me so happy." She said simply.

Danny sighed blissfully hugging her back. "I love you Sammy." He said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Danny." Sam responded sitting up, catching his lips and pulling him into a more passionate kiss. Danny responded by pulling her against him with one arm, and the other cradled the back of her head, deepening their kiss. Suddenly a small beeping sound began to originate from Sam's side. "Darn it." Sam moaned regrettably pulling herself away from Danny's warm embrace. She looked down at her watch, seeing the alarm going off.

"It's that time already isn't it?" Danny asked sorrowfully as Sam sat up turning off her alarm.

"Yeah, it's almost Midnight. Sorry." Sam said softly standing up.

"I don't get it." Danny said standing up, taking her hand as they began to walk out of the park towards Sam's home. "We're in collage now, how come you still have a curfew?" Danny asked, but he already new the answer.

"You know my parents Danny, they don't trust you or me, and as they say 'as long and your living her you'll follow our rules'." Sam started mocking her parents.

"Why don't you just move out?" Danny asked, again knowing that answer too.

"You know I can't afford to. Their rich, not me, they agreed to pay for collage and that's it." Sam said starting to get annoyed at his questions as they came up to her house.

Danny stopped at the bottom of the steps, pulling Sam back to face him and cupped her face with his hands forcing her to look at him. "So, move in with me." Danny said begging with his eyes.

"That wouldn't be far to your parents or Tucker." Sam said softly. "I really don't think your parents would like to pay for someone else to live at the apartment that there already splitting with Tucker's parents. Not to mention it's only a two bedroom apartment." Sam finished.

"So we can always get another bed, and, you know Tucker wouldn't mind. Besides my parents love you, and you being there wouldn't cost them more money." Danny smiled as Sam rolled her eyes at him.

"We've had this argument before, just give it up." Sam said turning away from him and began to walk up the stairs to the door. "Night Danny" she said reaching for the door handle.

"Hey." Danny said jumping up the stairs next to her. "I didn't get my goodnight kiss." He whimpered stepping in front of her.

Sam smiled at his silliness as he pouted his lip making himself look pitiful. "You're like a lost puppy." Sam smiled at his expression.

"Yeah but you love it." Danny smiled pulling her close placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Night Sammy." Danny whispered as he pulled away slowly.

"Night Danny." Sam sighed reaching up and stealing another quick kiss. "Love you." She said softly as they stepped apart.

"Love you." Danny said stepping down a few stairs so she could open the door. "See you tomorrow." Danny said waving as he watched her step inside.

"Yeah, goodnight." Sam smiled as she watched him duck down a nearby alleyway. After a familiar flash of light she watched his ghost silhouette soar towards his apartment.

Sam sighed happily as she shut and locked the door. "You two were out late." Her fathers voice shuck up on her from the hallway making Sam's stomach jump.

"I'm on time." Sam responded defiantly not showing that he caught her off guard.

"And your still seeing 'him'." Her father questioned almost harshly.

"Of course." Sam said getting annoyed at her father. "Why is there something wrong?" Sam asked starting to feel her anger rising.

"He's not meant for you." Mr. Manson said simply.

"And why not?" Sam asked starting to argue with her father.

Mr. Mason looked at his daughter like she was crazy. "Why not, look at him. He's the son of a family of idiotic, unsophisticated ghost hunters. He's not up to our standers." He started to yell at her.

"Well your standers are not the same as mine. All you look at how much money his family has, where his family has come from. You haven't even tried to get to know him. I've known him since the second grade and never once did you try to talk to him or get to know him or his family, you have no right to judge him or his family." Sam started to yell back defending Danny.

"Well you are right about one thing, our standers are not them same, clearly you'll lower your self for anyone." Mr. Manson yelled harshly.

Sam's breath was caught at her father's statement. "I don't have to listen to this." Sam said with a ragged breath turning away from her father and started to walk towards the stairs for her room.

Mr. Manson took a deep breath to settle himself as he watched her walk away. "You have a date tomorrow at six." He said knowing that would stop her.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked stopping half way up the stairs.

"Your mother and I have decided it's time you started dating people in your social class. A Mr. Andreas will be here tomorrow to meet you. We do a lot of business with his father." He responded coolly.

"Sorry you'll have to cancel, I already have a date with Danny." Sam said calmly turning away from her father and continued up the stairs.

"Just remember you live in my house and you will obey my rules." He called up to her, but only a slammed door responded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam threw herself at her bed and pulled her pillow to her face as she yelled into it. She was getting very tired of her parents always talking badly about Danny and his family. And now they were starting to talk badly about her. "Why can't they just accept me for who I am?" Sam asked herself pulling the pillow away from her face. Now that her anger was leaving she was beginning to feel drowsy. Not bothering to change she pulled the covers over herself and looked towards her nightstand. She opened the drawer pulling out a picture frame. She smiled at the image that she kept hidden from her parents. It was a photo of her, Danny, and Tucker at the park after they had battled Undergrowth. They were sitting on a park bench; Danny had his arm wrapped around Sam while Tucker was leaning behind the bench snickering at the new couple. Sam then opened the back of the frame, exposing another picture hidden behind it. It was one of her in her dragon form and Danny in ghost form and Tucker. She stood looking forward all fours with her shoulders arched back and her lips pulled back into a snarl. Danny was perched on top of Sam's shoulder, building up ecto-blast in both hands. Tucker stood beside them holding the Jack o' Nine Tails whip and a Thermos. Jazz had captured the picture right before they jumped into a ghost battle. A lot had changed since she had exposed her secret. Danny loved having her help when battling ghost and it also gave him some one strong to spar with making him stronger. He was now noticeable taller than she was and he had developed strong, but yet not bulky muscular frame.

She had also grown stronger as well. She had not only learned to perfect her fire throwing but also mastered her energy blasts and sonic fire blasts. She had also gained the ability to run a blade of energy along her axe like tail making it a more destructive weapon. Her physical appearance had changed somewhat as well. She no longer wore a skirt and replaced them with black jeans. She still had the same customarily boots and t-shirt, but she now had her hair half pulled back in a lose ponytail keeping her hair out of her face. Sam sighed softly and closed back the frame back up and looked back at their human forms. As she looked at the picture she began to relax and soon drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later Sam awoke to a loud roar shaking though the house. "What now." Sam moaned jumping up from her bed. She ran over to her window and saw the same eel ghost slithering though the streets with Danny following closely behind. "Now how did he get out?" Sam though to herself as she ran out her bed room door and made her way up to the roof. Once outside she wasted no time in transforming into her cursed dragon half and took off after the slimy serpent.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What was that?" Mrs. Manson yelled jumping up out of bed hearing the ghostly roar.

"It came from outside." Her husband yelled looking out the window but saw nothing. "Come on." He yelled taking his wife's hand and opened the bedroom door. As they stepped out into the hallway they saw Sam's bedroom door slightly open. "That's weird, she always keeps that door shut." He said walking towards the bedroom.

As they opened the door they immediately noticed the empty room. "Where is she?" Mrs. Manson asked getting concerned.

Suddenly the house shook again with another loud roar. They ran over to the window seeing Danny Phantom in battle with a ghost eel. "Dam ghosts. Come on, we'll check the surveillance cameras and find out what's going on." Mr. Manson said as they left the room and headed down stairs to their new, privet video room. Once in side he turned on all the cameras but didn't see Sam in any of the rooms. "Where is that girl?" He groaned.

"Look." Mrs. Manson said in alarm pointing to a camera on the roof seeing Sam's shadowy figures moving. "What is she doing out there?" she asked with frustration in her voice. Suddenly Sam's body began to glow. "What's going on?" she almost yelled as they watched their daughter's human body be replaced with a dragon one. "What happened to her?"

Mr. Manson starred in awe at the screen not sure whether to believe his eyes or not. "She's the ghosts boy's dragon." He uttered not sure if he could believe himself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Get back here." Danny yelled grabbing the ghost eel's tail but was unable to hold on to it. The eel growled happily and turned and fired ecto-goo at him. Danny immediately stopped and made himself intangible as the goo flew though him. The eel took advantage of his distraction and took off trying to get as far away from Danny as he could. Danny looked back seeing the tail of the ghost turning down another street. Just as he was about to catch up Sam flew in from below the snake, firing a ball of fire up at the underbelly of the serpent, stopping it in it's tracks.

"Your up late. Want some help?" Sam growled blocking the other side of the street so the eel would be block.

"Perfect timing as usual Sammy." Danny smiled. "It would be great if you had a Thermos too." He asked as the eel began to regain himself.

"Nope, what happened to yours?" Sam asked.

"I dropped it and our slimy friend escaped." Danny explained.

"Oh." Sam responded understanding.

Suddenly the serpent roared and fired a ball of ecto-goo towards Sam. Sam snarled in surprise and blocked the shot with her energies tail. "Hey, you want to throw slime, throw it at me." Danny yelled firing an ecto blast at the eel. The serpent roared in pain then suddenly a light consumed it and it was pulled away and disappeared.

"You guys are luck I keep and extra Thermos on hand for just such an occasion." Tucker's voice rose from the streets.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks Tuck." Danny thanked as they landed next to the third member of their team.

"Man it's late, what were you doing out this late anyway?" Tucker asked putting his Thermos away.

"Oh, we caught this guy earlier and I didn't have time to stop by my parents to dump it into the ghost zone, so I took it home. But I accidentally dropped it and it broke open and he escaped." Danny explained.

"You fought it earlier? Let me guess, another 'ghost battle date' I take it." Tucker asked.

Sam growled softly and nodded her head not bothering to talk knowing that Tucker couldn't understand her. "Just another movie missed. But we can talk about this later." Danny yawned. "It's late and we should be getting home." Sam nodded in agreement and started to lift off the ground. "Come on Tucker I'll give you a ride." Danny said as he extended his hand down to him.

"Alright, just not too fast, you know I hate flying." Tucker said taking his hand.

"I can always fly him home." Sam chuckled at Tucker.

Danny laughed in agreement at Sam's statement. "Yeah Sam can always take you home if you like." Danny laughed.

Tucker's face fell at her offer. "Hell no. I'll never do that again, she flies out of control. I don't know how you can stay with her." Tucker said as Danny pulled him up into the skies with him.

"Alright. Sorry Sam. Maybe next time." Danny laughed. "Good night." He said as they began to go there separate ways.

"Yeah night Sam." Tucker said waving to her.

Sam just let a soft growl out and waved goodbye and headed back to her rooftop. Once back in the shadows of her building she let out a small yawn, which came out as a quite growl and transformed back into her human self. "What a night." Sam yawned quietly to herself as she made her way back in to the house. She quietly made her way back to her room and immediately slipped back under her covers and quickly fell back into a peaceful sleeps.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Light flickered through an open window and was starting to dance across Sam's face. Her eyes started to squint as the light force her to wake. "I thought I shut that darn window." Sam moaned quietly rolling over pulling the covers with her and burring her head under them.

"Get up." Sam's father's stern voice filled Sam's head bringing her back to the waking world.

"What?" Sam yawned pulling her head out for the covers. She looked at the clock and saw it was almost 8am. She had no reason to be up early, so why was her father telling her to get up.

"I said get up." He said again, his voice was getting stricter. Sam felt him grab the covers of the bed and pull them off her. "And get out."

"What? Why? What's going on?" Sam asked sitting up seeing her father and mother standing over her bed with an annoyed look on their faces.

"You tell us." Sam's mother said holding the remote for Sam's TV pushing the play button.

Sam's stomach dropped seeing that it was a surveillance shot of the top of the building. "No way." Sam whispered to herself as she watched. She could see an image of herself walking out on to the rooftop and then watched as she transformed into her dragon self and flew off. Sam's mother started to fast forward the tape then stopped a few minutes later showing Sam coming back and changing back into her human self. Sam stared at the screen not sure what to say. She didn't even know they had surveillance cameras.

"This is unacceptable." Her mother started breaking Sam from her trance.

"No daughter of ours is going to be associated with these ghost fights." Her father cut in.

"It's not something I can help." Sam started to explain.

"There's nothing you can do now Sam, so just shut your mouth." Her father said cruelly as he tossed a backpack at her. "You have five minutes to pack as much as you can and get out before I call the police."

"What? You're kicking me out because of that." Sam yelled pointing to the TV screen.

"No, we're disowning you for that." Her mother cut it. "We tried to work with your Goth stage, and we've tried to get you go get a descent boyfriend, but this we can not deal with." She said standing by her husband.

"The locks are being changed now." Her father started. "So don't bother trying to come back. Your almost 20 we have all legal rights to remove you from the family, and that's what we're doing. Five minutes, then I expect to never see you again." He finished walking out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Sam looked dumfounded at the closed door. "How could they?" Sam whimpered softly not believing what just happened. She looked down at the backpack that her father gave her and stood up tossing some items into the sack. She reached under her bed and brought out her memory box and photo album that Danny saved from when they trashed her room over a year ago. She opened her memory box and dug to the bottom of it. She had been saving money for a while so she could have some money to spend that wasn't her parents. Confirming that her stash was safely in the box she packed those as well. She took one last look around her room, making sure she didn't forget anything. She grabbed the picture from her nightstand and made her way out of her room. She quietly made her way down the stairs and started for the front door. She saw a locksmith working on the locks as she walked past him and made her way outside.

"Where you going 'bubeleh'?" Her grandmother's voice called from behind her. Sam turned seeing her tending her small window flower garden from her wheel chair.

"I'm leaving grandma." Sam said simply. Her grandmother was starting to feel her age and her memory was not as great as it use to be.

"When will you be back?" She asked turning her chair so she could face her granddaughter.

"I don't know." Sam said quietly. She didn't want to upset her so she decided not to tell her what had happened.

"Well bring Danny back with you. I still want him to try my apple cake." Her grandmother said smiling happily. She was the only one in Sam's family that gave Danny a chance, and she like him, though she never got to spend to much time with him because of her parents.

"Alright grandma." Sam forced a smile. "When I come back, ok." Sam finished hugging her grandmother. Sam held back her tears as she pulled away from her. "See you later grandma." Sam said turning away from her so she would not see her tears.

"Ok, be careful 'bubeleh'." Sam's grandmother called as Sam started to walk away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So what did you want to do tonight?" Danny asked Sam as they sat on the sofa in his apartment. Sam had already made up her mind that she would not tell Danny or Tucker about what happened. She knew that they would be angry about what happened, and there was no reason to concern them. After leaving her parents house she walked though the park then ended up at Tucker and Danny's apartment. Sam was trying to hide her emotions about what had happened that morning, but she finding it hard to keep her mind focused.

"Sammy… you in there?" Danny called waving his hand over her face, pulling her from her thoughts.

"What." Sam shook her head as Danny brought her attention back to him. " Yeah sure." She said simply.

"Yeah sure what?" Danny asked giving her a strange look.

"What?" Sam asked not understanding what they were talking about.

"I asked what you wanted to do tonight." Danny explained still looking at her strangely. "Are you ok? You seem distracted." Danny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired." Sam faked yawned.

"Ok. I guess it was a late night." Danny said getting of the subject.

"I think I'm going to head home, I'm really tired." Sam said getting up.

"It's only 8pm." Danny said looking at her strangely again. She was always a night person; she never wanted to be home early.

"I know, but I'm really tired." She said grabbing her backpack from the floor and started for the door.

"Ok, I'll walk you home." Danny said getting up.

"No." Sam said quickly. Danny looked at her startled by her reaction. "I'm mean, no thanks. I don't want to trouble you." Sam tried to cover.

"It's no trouble." Danny said standing next to her. "What's going on Sam? Are you ok?" Danny asked not understanding what was going on.

Sam sighed softly then reached up and gave Danny a quick kiss. "I'm just tired." Sam said not knowing what to say.

"Ok, so let me walk you home." Danny said opening the door.

"Alright." Sam gave up. They said nothing as they walked the blocks to Sam's parents house. "Well goodnight." Sam said stopping in front of the house.

"Ok, goodnight." Danny said simply. "Are you sure your ok? I've never seen you so quite." Danny asked again sensing that she was hiding something.

"I'm fine Danny, trust me, I'm just tired that's all. I'll see you tomorrow right?" Sam said not moving towards the doors.

"Ok. Yeah I'll see you in the morning." Danny said turning away from Sam sadly. "I love you." Danny quickly added not bothering to turn around.

"I love you too Danny." Sam said softly as she watched him walk away. Sam's heart fell as she watched him walk away. She new he thought she was upset, but she didn't want to tell he what really happened. Sam looked up at her old house and sighed as she looked away and entered the alleyway along side of it. She quietly changed into her dragon side and took off towards the outskirts of Amity Park.

"Well this will have to do." Sam growled to herself. She had found a small forest that looked over Amity Park. "No one is going to mess with a dragon anyway." Sam growled curling herself up still in her dragon form to protect her from the cool fall air. As she looked over the city her troubled thoughts began to plague her again. How could her parents kick her out? Where would she stay? What would she tell Danny? Would he freak out? What would she do for money once collage started? She had some saving's, at least her parents already paid for collage. Sam sighed softly hiding her face in her arms as she drifted into an unsettled sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next few days pasted uneventful aside from the occasional ghost. Sam still maintained a quite nature and avoided staying with Danny too late so he would not have to walk her home. Danny on the other hand was becoming increasingly concerned. "I don't get it. What happened?" Danny asked Tucker as he washed the morning's dishes. As he looked out the window he could see dark storm clouds rolling in over the area.

"Well when did she start acting so distant." Tucker asked as he cleared the table.

Danny sighed as he placed the last dish on the drying rack. "I guess it was about a week ago, right after we caught that eel again." Danny answered drying his hands.

"Did you guys have a disagreement or argue?" Tucker asked sitting back at the table.

"Not that I remember." Danny said sitting across from Tucker. "Unless she was mad that I accidentally let that eel out."

"I don't think she's upset about that." Tucker responded.

"Then what?" Danny cried in frustration letting his head fall to the table.

"You think," Tucker said softly to get Danny to look at him. "Could she be pregnant?" Tucker asked maintaining a serious look.

Danny eyes bulged out of his head as he lost his breath. "What." He gasped looking at Tucker like he was crazy. "No. Of course not." Danny said not believing what Tucker had suggested.

"What? How am I support to know what you two do when I'm not around." Tucker laughed at Danny's reaction. "So I take it you two never, you know?" Tucker chucked rising his eyebrows.

"First of all it's not of your business." Danny started giving Tucker a discussed look. "Second, no. I respect her, I don't want to make her do something she may regret." He said more quietly.

"So she doesn't want to?" Tucker continued pry.

"Actually, it's never come up." Danny sighed pleading for the conversation to end.

Suddenly a crack of thunder roared though the building and at the same time there was an unheard knock at the door. Both Danny and Tucker jumped in surprise at the loud sounds. "It's going to be a lousy day." Danny moaned as he looked to the window seeing rain racing down the glass with a strike of lighting flashing in the background. All of a sudden there was a louder knock at the door. "Who could that be?" He said as the two looked towards the door. Danny got up and went to answer the door. As he opened the door another flash of lighting cracked though the sky as he looked onto a very drenched girl. "Sam, your soaked." Danny almost yelled. He immediately stepped aside letting her in, out of the rain.

"I thought I could beat the rain." Sam said untruthfully as she shivered slightly.

Danny immediately noticed her chill. "Here, come dry off." He said taking her hand, leading her to the bathroom. "I'll get you some clothes to change into and I'll put your clothes in the drier." He said handing her a towel. Sam began to run the towel though her hair as she waited for Danny to return. "Here." Danny handed her one of his t-shirts and jeans.

"Thanks Danny." Sam thanked gratefully as she closed the bathroom door so she could change.

"What was that all about?" Tucker asked seeing Danny walking back into the living room where Tucker was waiting.

"I have no idea. It's been pouring rain since late last night, what was she thinking." Danny sighed sitting down on the sofa. "She just been acting so strange I don't know what to think."

"I'll be right back." Tucker said getting up leaving Danny with his thoughts. He headed towards the bathroom just as Sam was emerging wearing Danny's clothes that were about two sizes to big for her small frame. "Sam you got a minute." Tucker asked quietly making sure Danny wouldn't hear.

Sam looked at him curiously. "Sure." She said not knowing what was going on.

Tucker led her to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. "Alright Sam, spill it. What's going on?" Tucker asked looking at her sternly.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked trying to hide her nervousness.

"You've been acting strange all week. Danny is going nuts worrying about you, what's going on?" Tucker asked again never looking away from her.

Sam took a deep breath trying to decide what to tell him. It had been over a week since she was forced to leave her home. She was staying just outside of town in a small forest, staying in her dragon form so on one would bother her. She hadn't been able to sleep very well and she knew it was starting to show. But she still held on to her thoughts that Tucker and Danny should not be concerned by her situation. "I just haven't been getting any sleep lately." Sam only half lied, but Tucker still gave her the same demanding look. "That and I haven't been feeling well, I think I'm coming down with something." She added seeing Tucker not fully believing her.

"Then why were you out in the rain with out a coat." Tucker asked folding his arms over his chest. "Even if it wasn't raining, it's the middle of October, and it's getting cold. If you were sick you should have had a jacket on." Tucker explained. Tucker took a deep breath, letting his irritation leave. "Are you upset with Danny? Is there something going on between you two?" Tucker asked more quietly.

"What." Sam almost lost her breath. "No, of course not." Sam assured him. "Look I don't feel well and I thought I would beat the rain so I forgot my coat." Sam said sticking with her original story.

Tucker shook his head not sure if she was being completely honest with him. "Look Sam." Tucker started lessening the frustration from his voice. "Danny is really worried, and it's not fair that he doesn't know what's going on. Even if you really are sick, you haven't told him that. He loves you, and I know you love him, he deserves to know." Tucker finished placing his hands on either side of her shoulders. "I'm worried about you too." He said gazing into her eyes.

Sam almost broke down right there, but she managed to hold on to her invisible shield. "I'm fine Tucker, I just haven't been feeling well, and I haven't been able to sleep because of it."

Tucker lifted one of his hands and rested it on her forehead. "I guess you do feel warm." Tucker said feeling a slight fever. "Alright Sam." He decided to back down and released her. "But you know you can talk to us right?" He added as he walked towards the door.

Sam nodded in a yes direction. "Of course I know. Thanks Tuck." Sam said softly as she followed behind him.

"You two alright." Danny asked seeing them walking back into the living room.

"Yeah." Sam said softly taking a seat next to Danny.

"I found a rainy day movie marathon on, want to watch?" Danny suggested looking towards Sam.

"Sure." She responded happily.

"Tucker you in?" Danny asked seeing him walking towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'll grab some drinks." He called from the kitchen.

"Nice a dry now?" Danny asked smiling at her comical appearance.

Sam smiled happily at him and reached up, placing a kiss on his check. "Yeah. Thanks Danny." She sighed happily resting her head on his chest.

Danny sighed cheerfully seeing her in a much better mood then what she has been in the past few days. "Feeling better?" He asked wrapping an arm around her waist holding her to him.

Sam looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't been in the best mood, I just haven't been feeling that well." Sam said nuzzling close to him. "Thanks for putting up with me." Sam whispered softly giving him a quick kiss before Tucker walked back into the room.

"Here you go." Tucker said placing two drinks on the coffee table before the couple.

Sam sighed softly as she watched Tucker take a seat on a reclining chair on the other side of the sofa. She rested her head on Danny's shoulder and wrapped her arms around him as he gave her a gentle hug as the first movie started playing. The combination of her exhaustion and the warmth Danny radiated quickly lulled her into a peaceful sleep that had evaded her for the past week.

Danny noticed right away her body relaxing against his own. "Is she sleeping?" Tucker asked quietly not wanting to wake her.

"Yeah." Danny whispered. "She seems to be in a much better mood today, don't you think?" Danny asked as he pulled a throw blanket off the back of the sofa and wrapped Sam and himself in it.

"She said that she hasn't been feeling well, and that she hasn't been getting a lot of sleep lately." Tucker said smiling at his gentle actions.

"Well that would explain why she hasn't been staying late." Danny said resting his arm back around her sleeping body.

"Yeah I guess she did feel feverish too." Tucker explained. "But she's resting now." He added smiling at his two friends.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the storms raged a shadowy figure made it's way up to a mansion in Amity Park. It moved quickly as it got closer to the door. He knocked a few times and waited for the door to be answered. "I've been expecting you." Vlad's voice hissed as he opened the door to his mansion allowing the man to enter.

"And I've been waiting to meet you." Freakshow's voice orientated form under the cloak. "You've released me from jail, bought me my train back and supplied me with cages and weapons to control ghost and paid a ghost staff to work for me." He explained lifting his hood. "Why?"

"In exchange for your old circus life back, I only ask if I can suggest an addition for your show." Vlad started explaining as he activated a TV screen behind him. "I assume you know who this is." Vlad asked showing a picture of Danny Phantom.

"The dam ghost who ruined my life." Freakshow said harshly. "So you want me to capture him?" he assumed.

"Actually, no." Vlad said changing the image to one of Danny Phantom and his dragon. "Capturing him will not do any good with that dragon of his still around. She's stronger then he is, she just lacks ghost powers."

"So capture both?" Freakshow said again not quite understanding.

"Not quite." Vlad said playing a video in the screen. "We already know that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom are one in the same." He started to explain as the image showed Danny changing from human to ghost. "But that Goth girl that he's grown fond of…" He started as the image changed from Danny to Sam. "Has secrets of her own." Vlad said zooming in on Sam's pendant that she no longer hid.

"The 'accursed'." Freakshow uttered recognizing the pendant.

"She's able to live with it and control it." Vlad said as the screen showed Sam transforming into her dragon form. "Imagine having a dragon, the cursed dragon, as your main attraction, and you the dragon slayer. That would make your ghost take a back seat." Vlad described.

"Why do you want her out of the way and not the ghost boy too?" Freakshow asked still picturing taming the dragon.

"If you take both it will be twice as hard to control them both. But by only taking the dragon it will be much easier to control. And with her missing Danny Phantom would be too distracted and will give me time to work with them breathing down my neck." Vlad explained.

"And how do you suggest I 'control' that dragon? My equipment is meant for ghost." Freakshow asked.

"With this." Vlad said handing him a metal collar with a control. "Get that around her neck. The collar grows and shrinks as she does so it will stay on her if she human or dragon." Vlad started showing him how the collar works. "And then these needles will embed themselves in her neck." He said pressing a button causing 5 large needles to shot out. "They will strike her spine and attach to her nervous system. And if she's being bad," Vlad said took the collar from Freakshow and tossed it up into the air. "Press this button and she will receive electrical volts right to her nervous system and spine." He explained as the collar lit up as it fired the electrical current. "And if for some reason you need to get ride of her." He said showing him another button. "This will behead her instantly." He said as three blades shot out from the collar. "You could have her trained in no time with this baby." Vlad said proudly handing the collar back to Freakshow. "My sources tell me that she is no longer living at her parents home, and has moved to a less elegant location in a forest just outside of Amity Park. All I ask is that you keep her out of my hair. What do you say, do we had a deal?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Storms still raged outside as the day quickly fell to night. It was getting late into the night and Sam still hadn't woken up. "I'm going to call her parents." Danny said quietly slipping out of Sam's grasp.

"Why?" Tucker yawned from the recliner.

"It's still raining, she doesn't need to walk home in that. And besides she's still sleeping, I don't want to wake her up." Danny responded smiling at her sleeping form. Danny walked into the kitchen and picked up his cell phone and called her parents house.

After a few rings her grandmother answered. "Hello?"

"Hey grandma Manson, this is Danny." Danny spoke a little louder so she could hear him clearly.

"Oh Danny. Hi. How are you?" She asked happily.

Danny smiled at Sam's grandmother; she was the only one at that house besides Sam that was happy to talk to him. "Oh I'm fine. I was just calling to let you know that Sam is going to say the night. It's raining too hard." Danny told her.

"Oh that's fine, you two have a good night." She answered.

"Thanks grandma Manson. You have a good night too." Danny said getting ready to hang up the phone.

"Oh and Danny." Her voice pulled Danny back to the receiver. "Take good care of her." She added before she hung up the phone.

Danny looked at the phone strangely. He shook his head figuring she was just being over protective of her granddaughter.

"Alright now that's settled lets get you into bed." Danny said quietly to Sam's sleeping body. Danny gently lifted her off the sofa and into his arms. She moaned slightly and gripped in the front of Danny's shirt in response, but did not wake.

"Where are you going with her?" Tucker asked yawning tiredly.

"She can stay in my room, I'll take the sofa." Danny said softly as he headed to his room.

"Alright, well I'm going to bed too. Night Danny." Tucker said rubbing his eyes.

"Ok, night Tuck." Danny said as he turned into his room. Danny slowly placed Sam on to his bed, careful not to wake her. She moaned slightly but never woke. "I hope you won't be to mad with me." Danny whispered as he pulled the covers over her body, and sat down beside her. Danny watched as she settled into his bed pulling the sheets around herself as she slept. "Your so beautiful." Danny moaned quietly running his hand over her soft cheek. "Night Sammy." He whispered softly placing a gentle kiss on her lips. He quietly rose up from the bed and started out the door.

"Danny." Sam's lips uttered softly. Danny turned back hoping he didn't wake her. He looked back seeing that she was still sleep. "Danny… help." She rolled over onto her side her face looked contorted as if she were in pain.

"Sam…" Danny sat back besides her seeing that she was really still asleep. "She must be having a nightmare." Danny assumed. "Your alright Sammy. I'm right here." He whispered placing a hand on her shoulder. As soon as he contacted her shoulder she instantly relaxed. "That was weird." He though as he rose off the bed again to leave her. Danny watched her sleep a few seconds more to make sure the nightmare didn't return, then shut the door quietly and made his way to the sofa.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam woke up with the sun shining in her face. She took a deep breath a stretched her back, hearing a few cracks from her spine. She then realized that she wasn't in her dragon form and wasn't in the forest. "Danny's room?" Sam thought as she looked around seeing her tucked nicely in his bed. "I slept all that time." She said getting up seeing that she was still dressed in his clothes from the night before. "At least I feel a lot better." She said to herself as she grabbed Danny's hairbrush and brushed her hair before leaving his cozy room. Sam walked passed Tucker's room; seeing the door still shut she assumed he was still sleeping. She then made her way to the living room; there she saw Danny still sprawled out on the sofa sleeping. Sam smiled and knelt next to him on the sofa. "Danny, you awake." Sam said softly poking him slightly.

He moaned in response and opened one eye lazily. "Sam…" He yawned reaching his arms up over his head stretching his tight muscles. "Come here." He said suddenly as he quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto him. Sam laughed in surprise as she found herself on top of him. "Feeling better I hope?" Danny asked softly as he pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"Yeah." She said as she leaned down placing a kiss on his forehead. "Much better."

"Good." Danny said smiling at her. "I did call your house last night." Danny started. Sam's stomach drop, did he find out what really happened? "And I told your grandmother that you were staying over, she said that it was fine." Danny finished. Sam silently sighed in relief.

"Thanks." Sam said happily leaning back down a giving him a quick kiss on his lips.

Danny quickly responded and placed his hand over the back of her head, holding her there as he deepened their kiss. He then gently pushed them into a sitting position, never letting there kiss break. "Since, we're up, so early." Danny started in between kissing. "Why don't we go out for a nice breakfast?" He stopped kissing her seeing her giving him a loving gaze. "What do you think?" He asked placing a hand threw her hair and rested it on the back of her neck.

"Sure." Sam replied snapping out of here daze. "But I'll have to change." She added looking down at her baggy attire.

Danny gave her an uneasy look and looked away. "I forgot to put your clothes in the drier last night. Sorry." Danny confessed as if he committed a crime.

Sam smiled at his bashfulness. "No big deal. I'll just fly home and change real quick." Sam said pulling herself off the sofa.

"I need a shower anyway, and that will give me plenty of time." Danny added.

"Ok, so I'll just meet you back here in a half an hour, ok?" Sam said as she watched Danny stand up.

"Ok, sounds good." Danny said giving her a quick kiss before she headed towards the door. "See you in half an hour." He added as she walked out the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam quickly landed in a small clearing in the very dense area of the woods she was now calling home. She had a small collection of supplies that she kept in bags tied in the trees to keep anyone from finding them. She transformed back into her human form, shivering slightly now that she was no longer protected from the cold autumn morning. "Some thing seems different." Sam said to herself as she pulled her clothes out from one of the bags. She looked around to make sure that all her supplies were still where she left them. "Must be my imagination." She said as she changed into her trademark black tank top and a pair of faded black jeans that she had grown accustom to. She also added a dark purple hoodie printed with a white dragon outline to act as a jacket that she didn't have. As she closed her bag her ears picked up a snapping sound from behind her. Sam jerked around seeing nothing behind her. "That was weird." She said to her self, but as she turned back a dart flew past her head, embedding it's self in a tree trunk beside her. "Who's out there?" Sam yelled unsure if she should transform or not.

"Looks like we'll have to do this the old fashion way." Freakshow voice laughed through the clearing.

"Freakshow! What do you want?" Sam demanded see him walking out into the clearing.

"Funny you should ask." Freakshow started walking towards her swinging a metal collar around his finger. "Lydia, care to explain." Freakshow said motioning towards Sam's side.

Sam quickly turned seeing Lydia emerging from the forest with a large group of ghosts at her side. All ghost were armed and were quickly surrounding Sam.

"What's going on?" Sam demanded as she started to subconsciously back her self into the middle of the circle.

"Now, now, that would make my job harder." Freakshow explained as he stepped into the circle. Sam watched Freakshow closely seeing him raising his lips into a sinister smirk. "Get her."

Suddenly the all the ghosts jumped for Sam grabbing her arms, cutting her, and holding her still as Freakshow walked towards her. "That's a good pet." He hissed as he raised the metal collar to Sam's neck.

"Get away." Sam struggled to free herself. As perilous as the situation was Sam was weary of exposing her secret to Freakshow. She finally managed to slip on hand away and swung it at him knocking the collar out of his hands.

"Hold her still." Freakshow commanded his ghost soldiers as he retrieved the collar. With one hand free Sam wrenched herself free from the other ghosts.

"What do you want?" Sam again demanded as she fought to keep away form the ghost grasp. One finally managed to sneak up behind her grabbing her foot. "Let go." She yelled as other ghosts took advantage of her surprise and made another move to hold her. "Let. Me. Go." Sam growled as she thrust herself away from the ghosts, knocking a few of them away. Just as Sam was about to get another chance at freedom Lydia grabbed her arm. Sam snapped her head around to her, her eyes glowing with rage, Sam could feel her body wanting to transform. "Get off." Sam growled as if she were already in her dragon form.

She raised her hand to strike Lydia when suddenly she was pulled back. "Not so fast dragon." Freakshow's voice shouted as he caught her off guard and slapped the collar around Sam's neck.

Sam's eyes went wide as she felt an electric pulse surge though the collar. "What is this?" Sam yelled pulling at the tight collar finding herself unable to loosen it. Sam looked at Freakshow seeing him holding a small black remote. Sam could feel the electricity building in the collar and was beginning to panic. "Get it off, get it off." Sam yelled suddenly allowing herself to transform into her dragon form now realizing Freakshow already knew her secret. Sam roared in terror as she fought fiercely to remove the collar.

"Now we just need to install it." He laughed as he pressed one of the buttons on the remote.

Sam's eyes went wide as she suddenly felt a burst of electricity surge threw her body. Sam bellowed in pain and started clawing at her neck trying desperate to stop the pain. Just as the electricity began to fade she felt the needles shooting in from the collar into her neck. Sam screeched in agony, blood flew from her mouth as the needles pierce her body and embedded themselves into her spine and nerves. Sam's breath was erratic as her body tired desperately to calm it's self. "I've got to get out of here." Sam shook her head trying to clear it but only resulted in coughing up more blood. She let out a growl as she beat her wings trying to take off.

"Don't let her get away." Freakshow commanded as he pressed a button on the remote that caused the collar to produce another ear splitting roar from Sam, as she was again shocked, but this time it was delivered directly to her spine. Freakshow's ghost army began to throw rope and nets around Sam as she struggled to flee. Sam fought with her last bit of energy, throwing fire and thrashing her energy tail against her captors. The ropes wrapped around her arms, horns, tail, neck, every part of her body was beginning pulled down. As the shock ended Sam found her strength leaving and slowly her mind began to black out. She finally fell, crushed from the electrical and physical abuse. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was laughter from Freakshow as he stood over her holding the remote.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ah, the rain finally stopped." Tucker yawned as he looked out his window. "I hope Sam's feeling better today." Tucker thought opening the door to his room making his way into the living room. Tucker immediately noticed Danny nervously pacing around the room with Sam nowhere to be seen. "Are you ok?" Tucker asked Danny unsure if he had seen him walk in or not.

Danny's head jerked towards him. "Tucker thank goodness your up. Have you seen Sam? Do you know where she is?" Danny asked quickly almost running up to him.

Tucker gave him a confused look. "Isn't she sleeping in your bed?" Tucker asked not quite understanding what was going on.

Danny moaned in frustration. "No, she got up earlier and got me up." Danny groaned in irritation.

"Hey, calm down." Tucker said getting defensive. "I didn't know."

Danny instantly look away regretful at his actions. "I'm sorry Tuck, it's just. We were going to go out to breakfast since we were up early. She wanted to change, but I forgot to put her clothes in the drier last night. So she said she was going to run home real quick a change while I took a quick shower. She said she would be back in half an hour. That was over an hour ago." Danny explained swiftly.

"Ok, ok, calm down." Tucker said seeing Danny getting worried. "She probably just got tied up at home. Did you call her cell phone?" Tucker asked as he pushed Danny to sit down.

"Yeah, I got no answer." Danny said taking deep breaths. "She always has her phone on her, why wouldn't she answer." Danny asked getting more anxious.

"Chill out, maybe the battery died. Did you call her house phone?" Tucker asked as he sat down on the sofa next to his troubled friend.

"No." Danny breathed jumping off the sofa. He walked into the kitchen where he had left his cell phone.

He quickly dialed Sam's home number and hoped that Sam's voice would be on the other end. "Hello?" Mr. Manson's voice answered.

Danny clenched his fist in frustration not hearing Sam's voice as he had hoped. "Hello, Mr. Manson, this is Danny, is Sam there?" Danny asked trying to be as polite as possible.

Danny could hear Mr. Manson grunt in annoyance. "She had better not be." He quickly responded.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked not understanding what he meant.

"I kicked her out over a week ago." Mr. Manson answered.

"What?" Danny asked confusion evident in his voice.

Danny could hear Mr. Manson getting angrier as he talked to him. "For reasons beyond our control, but not beyond her control, we were forced to disown her and have her removed from the property." Mr. Manson said with emotion lacking from his voice. "Since she is no longer associated with us we would appreciate it if you never called us again. Good day." He added quickly hanging up the phone.

Tucker walked in hearing the silence, and saw Danny looking stunned still holding the dead phone. "Danny, you ok?" Tucker asked waving his hand in front of his face.

"They kicked her out." Danny said more to himself than to Tucker.

"What are you talking about?" Tucker asked still not getting much of a reaction from Danny.

"That was her Dad." Danny finally said turning his head to Tucker. "He said they disowned her."

"What?" Tucker said in shock.

"They threw her out over a week ago." Danny finished.

"That's probably why she's been acting so funny." Tucker assumed.

"Where has she been staying? Why didn't she tell me?" Danny asked himself aloud.

"Her pride probably stopped her from telling us, you know how she is. She probably thought we'd be upset." Tucker answered for him.

"Yeah I'm upset." Danny yelled angrily but Tucker could see his tears building in the corner of his eyes. "Where is she? Where did she go?" Danny asked panic beginning to over take his mind. "We have to find her, now." Danny said instantly changing into his ghost side. "I'll fly through down town, you head north towards the suburbs." Danny ordered. Tucker just nodded as he watched Danny take off through the roof.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun quickly set, ending the beautiful day, but Danny and Tucker's search was still with out end. Danny had spent his day searching the streets of the city, while Tucker searched though the suburbs of Amity Park. "Still nothing." Tucker spoke anxiously into his cell phone.

"What happened to her Tucker? How could she just disappear? Where could she be?" Danny cried on the other end.

Tucker could tell from his voice that he was getting more fearful as the sun fell. "I don't know, but we'll find her." Tucker tried to assure him as he continued searching the streets for Sam. As Tucker turned down the next street he saw a small group of teenagers walking towards him. "Excuse me?" He called walk up to the group. "Do you have a minute? I'm looking for some one, maybe you've see her?"

"What does she look like?" One of the girls asked wanting to help.

"Her name is Sam, she a little shorter than me, black hair, violet eyes, she's been missing since this morning." Tucker explained.

The teenagers looked from one to the other with blank looks on their faces. "Nope", "Sorry", "No", "Haven't see her", the group answered.

"But we'll keep an eye out for her." The same girl responded.

"Thanks, I've been up and down these streets all day. I guess the next place to look is the woods." Tucker said looking to the wooded area behind the residences.

"Oh no you don't want to go up there." The girl quickly responded. "At least not now."

"What do you mean?" Tucker asked looking at her questionable.

"Dude that's where the dragon lives." A boy in the group cut in.

"The dragon?" Tucker's ears perked at the word.

"Yeah, it's Danny Phantoms dragon. He hides her up there when there not battling ghost." His statement got a few chuckles from the other kids in the group. "It's true, I saw her my self." He said defending his story.

"When did you see her?" Tucker asked ignoring the comments from the others.

"Two days ago." He explained.

"Maybe the dragon ate your girlfriend." One of the boys called out causing the rest to break down laughing.

"Hey that's not funny." The girl immediately defended. "Danny Phantom's dragon is not like that, she's very nice and caring, just like Danny."

"What ever, take a joke." He apologies.

"Are we going to the movies tonight or not?" Some one in the group called out.

"Sorry we've got to go, but we'll keep an out for your friend." The girl said as the rest of the group began to leave.

"Thanks a lot." Tucker thanked as he quickly pulled out his cell phone. "Danny." Tucker almost yelled as Danny picked up. "I've got a lead." He yelled excitedly. "Meet me up at the forest outside the suburbs." Tucker said quickly hanging up the phone and started running up towards the forest. As Tucker turned to look for Danny he saw his silhouette zooming across the city skyline heading strait for him.

"So where is she?" Danny asked quickly landing next to Tucker.

"I was taking to a group of kids and one said that seen 'your' dragon flying in and out of the woods. He saw her two days ago." Tucker quickly explained. "She's probably been camping out in there. Where do we start looking?"

Danny sighed looking at the tree line before him. "Well knowing Sam she most like wanted privacy, so I would say the thickest part of the woods would be a good place to start." Danny said starting to float in the air. "Come on." He said extending a hand to Tucker. "We'll get a better view from the air."

Tucker cringed as Danny pulled him into the air over the small forest. "How about over there?" Tucker said pointing to a denser part of the woods. "That looks like a good place to start." He added as Danny flew them over the area.

As they landed they found themselves in total darkness, the moonlight did not reach through trees. Danny formed an ecto energy ball in his hands to help light the way. "She's not going to be easy to find." Danny said. "It might be better if we split up." Danny added.

"Sounds good." Tucker said as he fished in his pockets for a minute, then produced a small flashlight from his back pocket. Danny nodded then started walking in one direction. Tucker started off moving towards the middle for the woods. He soon came into a clearing in the dense trees. "That's weird." He said walking out into the clearing. As he took another step forward his foot caught itself around something on the ground. Unable to stop his motion, Tucker found himself hitting the ground with a loud thud. "What the hell." Tucker cursed shining his light down to see what he had fallen over. Tuckers eyes went wide when he saw the object he had fallen over; he then shined the light over the area around him. "Danny!" Tucker yelled panic evident in his voice.

"You alright Tuck?" Danny's voice quickly entered the clearing. He saw Tucker on the ground on the verge of tears. "Are you ok?" he asked growing more concerned. Tucker said nothing, just shined his light on the article of clothing that was still tangled around his feet. As Danny looked closer he recognized it as his shirt he had lent Sam. He also noticed the blood that now stained the shirt. Danny expanded the energy ball he was holding so it would light up the entire clearing. "No…" Danny breathed as he saw the destruction around them. Sam's supplies littered the clearing, the trees held burn marks, the ground was ripped up and the entire clearing had specks of blood coating.

"What happened?" Tucker whispered looking around at Sam's supplies scattered though the area.

Danny closed his eyes and shook his head hoping it was just a dream and he would wake, but as his head cleared he found himself in the same awaking nightmare. He silently walked over the one of the trees coated with the blood of his love. He lifted his white gloved hand to the substance and whipped a finger over it. He looked back at his finger seeing that the blood was dry. "We're too late." He whimpered softly as the tears he was holding back began to fall.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Get up!" a voice rang through Sam's throbbing head.

She growled as she held her eyes shut at the pain that consumed her body. "What happened?" Sam growled to herself as she lifted one eye open. Suddenly Sam saw a strap of leather crack right before her open eyes making her focus her sight in front of her. "I said get up!" Freakshow's voice demanded again as he leaned into her vision.

Sam instantly jumped to her feet as the reality of her situation came racing back to her. She looked around seeing that she was on a platform with metal chain wrapped around her feet holding her to the platform. Freakshow stood in front of her with a whip in one hand and the remote in the other. Behind him, Lydia and his ghost staff surrounded her all of them holding some kind of weapon. She snarled at her captor and grabbed to her neck, still finding the collar still embedded in her. "Danny." Sam thought to herself as she lifted her head to the sky and released an ear-piercing roar over the area hoping that he would hear her.

Everyone around her, including Freakshow, held their ears as Sam continued to roar for Danny. "Stop it." Freakshow commanded holding his remote, pressing a button.

Sam stopped hearing a familiar crackling coming from the collar. Suddenly she was hit with a blast of electricity that brought her to her knees. She wailed as she tired desperately to remove the collar. As the wave of current passed Sam found herself unable to move from the pain, every one of her nerve ending was on fire. "Now that I have you attention." Freakshow started walking up next to her prone dragon body. "First of all, you've been out for almost two days now, and we're more a state away from any one who would care about helping you. Second, that was a mild blast compared to how much pain I can bring you, so you'd better listen when I ask you to do something. Now I believe I told you to get up." Freakshow commanded looking at Sam strait in her eyes. Sam could tolerate the electrical abuse, but she would not bow to Freakshow. She snarled as she forced her body to rise. "See, any beast can be tamed with the right motivation." He bragged to his ghost staff. Sam snarled again, getting back his attention, then formed her energized tail and swung it at him. Lydia jumped next to her master and made him intangible as Sam's strike flew right threw them. As soon as he became solid again he hit the button on his remote sending another wave of electricity to Sam. Sam roared but fought the pain and managed to throw a poorly aimed fireball at Freakshow, as it flew passed his head he pressed another button, doubling the electric shock making Sam fall complete immobilized. As the current intensified Sam was finding it impossible to stay in her dragon form. "The more you fight the more pain I can send to you." Freakshow taunted as he walked up to her. "Change back to your human form." He commanded.

Sam couldn't hold her form any longer and was forced to change back to her battered human form. Sam instantly started coughing up blood as she grasped her throat finding that the collar had shrunk to fit her human neck. "Here's the plan." Freakshow began to explain as he rolled Sam onto her back so that he could look down on to her. "A few strings have been pulled in my favor, giving me my freedom back along with my former life in the Goth circus. You are going to be my star attraction; people will pay a lot of money to see a real life dragon. And I, I will be the dragon slayer, in complete command of the unruly dragon, that's you by the way." He said seeing Sam loosing consciousness. "Ahh, get her caged up." Freakshow moaned seeing that Sam wasn't going to be of any used to him tonight. "We'll have to work on our routine tomorrow." He ordered as he walked away from is new attraction.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam's eyes glazed open as the bumpy motion of what ever she was in gently woke her. In front of her were bars, as she lifted her head she saw all around her were bars. As her eyes began to focus she began to see she was caged. She was caged in a small container that was almost the size of a single bed. Her arms, leg and neck were all bound to the cage with thick metal chains. Next to her she could see other, ghost, also trapped in small cages. They were all stacked, one on top of the other crammed in a train car. "Hey your awake." A voice caught Sam's attention next to her. She looked to her right seeing a small tiger like ghost looking at her. "Are you ok?" The cat ghost asked gently.

"Yeah." Sam uttered softly. "What happened? What's going on? Where are we?" She asked hoping for answers.

"First of all, you were knocked out when Freakshow shocked you. We all saw what he did. We didn't think you would wake up. That was a strong blast. Second, were on our way to the next show, last, were in his train." The cat ghost explained. "Any other questions?"

"Your name?" Sam asked quickly.

The ghost smiled and extended his paw through the bars. "I'm Riley. Are your cursed?" He asked shacking Sam's hand.

Sam smiled and shook her head. "No, I am the accursed, but my name is Sam." Sam corrected him.

"Oh sorry." He apologized rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

It was then Sam noticed that he also had a collar wrapped around his neck. "So you got one too?" Sam asked pulling on her collar.

"What? Oh, yeah." Riley sighed softly. "We all have them." He said motioning to the rest of the prisoners. "But it's not like yours. We're all ghost, and these collars were made to discipline and control ghost. Yours is different."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked not quite understanding.

"Well, for one, we are all controlled by one remote. Freakshow just points it at who he wants to shock." Riley started.

"Well that seems kind of silly, what happens if he drops and breaks the remote, he loses control over all of you?" Sam questioned.

"I wish, if it breaks we all get shocked until he gets to the main control panel. You see one of these train carts monitors all of us and can shock us with out the remote. Your collar on the other hand is not like ours. The only control is the one Freakshow holds, and I don't want to know what would happen if that one broke. It shocks at a much high voltage, it's more intense, more extreme." Suddenly the train came to a halt. "Here we go." He moaned softly.

"What, what's going on?" Sam asked not knowing what was going on.

"We're here, our next show. It's time to sit down, shut up and perform." Riley sighed defeated.

Sam snorted seeing the doors open reveling Freakshow and Lydia. "If he thinks I'm going to perform he's going another thing coming." Sam said definitely.

"Don't Sam." Riley whispered as the cages of ghosts were being unloaded. "It's not worth getting hurt like that again."

"I bow to no one." Sam said looking back to her new friend.

"Ahh, look who's up." Freakshow said walking towards Sam's cage. "You've got a performance to give tonight, and we've got to get you ready." He said mockingly. "Get her out into the ring so we can get her trained before tonight's show." He commanded his ghost staff.

Sam soon found herself in a huge circus tent with Freakshow pacing in front of her, a whip in one hand and the remote in the other. The bars were lifted from her cage but she still remained bound to the platform. "Now transform." Freakshow commanded for the fifth time, he was starting to getting annoyed. Sam still ignored his commands. "Fine have it your way." He finally pressed the remote. Sam jumped as the shock ripped though her body. Sam tried not to yell or cry in pain but she was not succeeding to well. "Now transform." Freakshow yelled as the shockwave ended. Sam looked up and closed her eyes transforming into her dragon side. "Finally. See how much easier it is when you do what your told." Freakshow smiled at her as the transformation ended. But as soon as she regained herself she launched a fireball at him. Lydia again protected him from the blast. "Dam it, what don't you understand." He cursed pressing the remote again sending a stronger shock to her. "You will learn to listen."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We've searched the ghost zone and Amity Park and no one has seen her. What could have happened to her?" Tucker sighed softly as he flopped down on the sofa. It had been almost a week since Sam had disappeared. Since her parents disowned her and didn't have an address, the police couldn't put out a missing persons report unless she lived in the city. Danny and Tucker had searched the ghost zone trying to find anyone who might know anything about what happened, but no one seemed to know anything. Danny had told his parents that Sam had disappeared so they could help in the search, but left out the part that her parents threw her out.

"I don't know." A distressed Danny moaned wiping a stray tear from his face. "She wouldn't run away, someone has to be holding her." Danny sighed taking a seat next to Tucker on the sofa. "I feel so helpless." Danny muttered as tears quickly flooded back to his face.

"We'll find her Danny." Tucker said comforting his friend. Suddenly a knock was heard from their door. "I'll get it." Tucker said seeing that Danny was in no shape to deal with who ever it was. Tucker opened the door reveling Jazz on the other side with bags in her hands. An early November's snow fell faintly behind her as she entered their home.

"Hey, I brought dinner." Jazz said as Tucker took the bags from her. "How is he?" She quickly asked taking her jacket off.

"See for your self." Tucker said softly pointing into the living room.

Jazz winced seeing her brother crying softly into one of the throw pillows on the sofa. "Danny." She whispered softly walking up to him. Danny didn't respond, he just continued to grieve. "Danny, we'll find her." Jazz soothed as she pulled the pillow from his face.

"What if she hurt? What if she's trapped?" Danny cried.

"This is Sam were talking about." Jazz said taking a seat next him. "Remember what happened last year, we all thought she died." Jazz stopped to make sure he was listening. After getting a nod gesture she continued. "And looked what happened, she was just fine, and managed to save help save all of us. You've got to believe that she's strong enough to defeat what ever comes her way."

"What if she's scared?" Danny sniffled as he tears subsided.

"When have you ever known Sam to be scared?" Jazz smiled giving him a soft nudge. "Come on, I brought over dinner. Let's eat. Sam wouldn't want you going hungry."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I said fire!" Freakshow yelled cracking his whip against his dragon's side. Sam growled in response and sat filmy not moving. "Dam it!" He yelled pressing the button on his remote sending an electrical blast to her. Sam snarled as the electricity ripped through her beaten body. As the wave passed Sam looked up into the snowy night's sky. She no longer remembered how long she had been in Freakshow's grasp. The weeks were all starting to run together. Her body was cut, burned, scarred from all the abuse Freakshow unloaded on her. She still refused to obey his commands and he was beginning to lose his patience with her. "Forget it, just change back." Freakshow sighed giving up for the night. Sam still didn't listen and fired a ball of fire at him. Lydia as always protected him from her blast. Freakshow bit his lip trying to control his temper, but failed. "That's it!" Freakshow yelled pressing the button on his remote giving Sam the strongest blast he could. Sam screeched as the electricity surged through her body, forcing her to change back to her human form. As the light faded it reveled her crushed human body. "When I tell you what to you do it." He screamed striking her weakened body with his whip. Every contact he made left a large gash that immediately oozed blood.

"Why should I listen to a freak like you?" Sam taunted not even trying to stop the blows. Her body was so warn she no longer felt the pain he brought her. Freakshow's eyes burned with rage she continued to ridicule him. "Your nothing by a scared psycho who can't even rise above ghosts."

"That is it!" Freakshow screamed losing his control pulling a knife form his side. "Hold her down!" He yelled to his ghost. It only took four ghost to hold her down in her weaken stat. "I'm going to shut you up for good. I'm tired of listening to your toxic mouth." He hissed leaning over her with a knife.

For the first time Sam felt fear begin to rise in her as she saw the rage in Freakshow's eyes. "Let me go." Sam pleaded as he eyes widened at the sight of his knife. She struggled to free herself but couldn't break free.

"What's the matter? You finally realize that you should be scared." Freakshow laughed. He suddenly thrust the knife into Sam's neck and forced it up to her jaw where the collar didn't allow him to continue. He then ripped open the incision and threw his hand inside her neck and pulled out her larynx. He ripped her voice box out form her body and throw it next to her head. "That will keep your dam mouth shut. Let her up." He hissed whipping the blood form his hands. Even though the ghost no longer held her down Sam couldn't move. The shock of pain and blood lost was too much for her frightened body. "Take her to my trailer, I'm not done with her yet." Freakshow commanded. The ghost picked up her prone body and flew her into Freakshow's room. They tossed her on to the floor and left her. Sam managed to sit up, placing a hand to her open neck. She opened her mouth to try and speak but heard nothing but gargling come out. "Like that trick." Freakshow's voice boomed though the trailer. Sam jumped and pressed herself against the wall of the train car, for the first time she was afraid to face him. "I was hoping that you would just obey me out of fear of pain, but now I'll make you listen from fear of me." He laughed walking towards her pulling the knife from his side. Sam was to petrified to move, what more would he do to her. He grabbed her by her shirt and held her down. Sam started crying not knowing what to do; she was frightened and knew that no one would save her from her fate. "Scared?" Freakshow laughed seeing her tears as he ripped the shirt off of her. Sam closed her eyes silently begging for him to stop as he struck her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No!" Danny yelled as he jumped out of bed in a panic, vomit followed as he gasped for breath. His heart was pounding in his chest, tears flooded down his face, and he could feel another wave of nausea coming on.

"Danny!" Tucker yelled racing into his room. Danny was sitting up in bed tears streamed down his face his whole body trembled. "Are you ok?" He asked worriedly seeing him looking ill.

"Something happened." Danny muttered not really noticing Tucker.

"What?" Tucker said getting his attention.

"Something happened to Sam, something terrible." Danny gasped looking into Tucker's eyes. He threw his hand over him mouth as he ran past Tucker towards the bathroom as another surge queasiness took him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam woke the next morning in her cage gasping for air. She reached her neck and felt the wound that Freakshow had left. As she rolled onto her stomach tears began to fall as she cried realizing that what had happened was not a dream. She cried into her arms as she tried to hide her face from the world. For the first time she was scared. "Sam…" Riley's voice came from next to her but sounded like it was miles away from Sam. "Sam, what happened?" he asked softly placing a paw on Sam's back. Sam lifted her head not bothering to hide her tears from him. "Oh, Sam." He gasped seeing the wound under her collar. Sam opened her mouth to talk, but she only managed to produce a small whine. "He really did take your voice." Riley said softly.

Suddenly the doors opened and Freakshow walked directly towards Sam's cage. "Get her into the tent." He instructed his ghost. They pulled her cage out and took her to the tent where she spent her painful times when she was not caged up.

"Alright let's try this again." Freakshow said confidently. "Now change to your dragon form." He commanded to Sam who sat of the platform in front of him. Sam looked at him, but as he looked back Sam felt fear rise up and she quickly changed. "Very good." Freakshow laughed walking up to her. "Now, throw some fire." He said pointing to a pile of sticks placed in the tent. Sam didn't even hesitate and threw a well-aimed blast at the wood. "Very good." Freakshow growled at her obedience.

"Now fire!" Freakshow yelled standing in front of Sam pointing up into the night air. Sam obediently fired getting a roar of applause from the audience. "Perfect." Freakshow growled looking back at his enslaved prisoner. Sam looked from the sky back to the ground. She felt embarrassed, a shamed, and still terrified of what would happen to her. "You've been a wonderful audience." Freakshow yelled to the packed tent full of people that had come to see his ghostly creatures and his dragon. "For an last minute thrill before you had back to your normal lives, for just an extra five dollars you can get your picture with my dragon." He added as the audience began to leave the tent.

"Do you think it's real?" A group of kids remained, trying to figure out how Freakshow managed to make the dragon obey his commands. Most of the people had left, only a few remained to get a last minute photo with the dragon. Sam sat not really paying attention to what was going on around her. She hated her self for what she had allowed her self to become. "No it's got to be fake." The kids continued to argue. She was just some pet, a creature that had lost all will to act on her own. Most of all she hated herself for being weak, allowing her self to be vulnerable, to be scared. Suddenly pain filled Sam's senses as she was pulled from her thoughts by a rock well aimed at her head. Sam growled seeing the group of kids holding rocks and stick. One stood empty handed with a pleased look on his face. "I got it." He laughed to his friends. Sam felt rage build inside her as the child continued laughing. Sam suddenly unleashed a ground-shaking roar at the group. All the delinquents looked petrified at Sam stood baring her teeth at the group of pre-teens. Sam then took a step forward making all the kids drop their ammo. "Let's get out of here!" one yelled but as he turned he found himself face to face with Freakshow.

"Having fun?" Freakshow asked bending down getting into the kid's face. The group just stood still not sure what to say. "My dragon was right to stop you." He said sternly. Sam looked at him strangely, there was no way Freakshow would defend her. Freakshow looked over the kid towards Sam and smiled sinfully. "If you want to throw rock at my dragon, that will be another five dollars." He laughed extending his hand for their money.

Sam looked away disgusted at Freakshow, but was more upset for thinking that for once he would not bring her pain. The kids breathed relived that they were not in trouble. "I'm in!" One of the kids jumped towards Freakshow, slapping five dollars in his hand. "Me too." "And me." The whole group paid Freakshow and grabbed there weapons again, and started throwing them at Sam. Sam sighed defeated looking at passed the children, seeing Freakshow chuckling happily as he counted his money. Sam looked back towards the stars allowing a tear to escape as she wished for something, anything to free her from her prison.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sam." Danny jumped out of bed breathing heavily, tears streaming down his face. He looked back to his clock seeing it was just past two in the morning. "Not again." Danny whimpered as he pulled himself from his bed. He walked over grabbing a picture off of his dresser then continued out of his bedroom to the living room. He slumped onto the sofa and sighed as he looked down at the photo he held as he tried to control his tears. It was one of the few things that had remained in tacked when Danny and Tucker found where Sam had been staying in the woods. Almost all of her belonging were destroyed by fire or were stained with her blood. The frame held a picture of the three of them on a park bench, but he was unaware of the hidden picture concealed behind it.

"Danny?" Tucker's voice called into the dark room. "Is that you?" Tucker asked turning on the lights.

Danny looked back seeing Tucker rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Yeah, I'm sorry Tucker I didn't mean to wake you." Danny apologized.

"No big deal." Tucker yawned as he sat down next to Danny. He immediately saw the picture he was holding. "You had that dream again?" Tucker assumed.

"Yeah." Danny sighed softly whipping his tears from his face. Ever since the first nightmare Danny became pledged with dreams about Sam. The longer she was missing the more frequent the dreams came.

"What was it about this time?" Tucker asked though he already knowing the answer.

"The same." Danny moaned as another tear escaped his damp eyes. "Sam, trapped, tied down, being whipped." Danny muttered as he pulled his hands over his face as he felt more tears coming. "It's the fourth time this week, I don't know what to do." Danny gave up hiding his face.

"Well you are her 'cursed rider'. Maybe you two have some mental connection." Tucker guessed. "Are there any clues as to where she may be in your dream?"

Danny pulled his head from his hand and shook his head. "No, it's just a black all around her." He answered quickly.

"Well how about the person who's with her, any idea on who it might be?" Tucker asked.

"All I can see is an arm holding a whip. I don't recognize the voice or any thing else." Danny moaned as he looked back at the picture. "She used to fight him." He added quickly. "She used to fight against the whip, trying and avoid, try to stop it, scream for help. But now… Now she just lays down a takes it. She doesn't try to get away from it, or stop it. She just lies there crying, not even calling for help anymore. She scared now, terrified, I can see it in her eyes. I've never seen her like that before." Danny finished. "I've got to find her, help her, I don't know how much longer she can take it."

"We'll find her." Tucker added placing a reassuring hand on Danny's back.

"When?" Danny added looking towards Tucker.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Freakshow." One of Freakshow's minions called as he ran up to his master as he watched his attractions get loading the train cart.

"What is it?" Freakshow asked annoyed.

"It's a request from a city to perform our next show." He said handing Freakshow the paper he carried.

Freakshow looked at the note not quite understanding the request, but knowing who it was from he knew he could not refuse. "At least we don't have to advertise." Freakshow said handing the paper to another ghost. "Take this to the conductor." He instructed.

"But sir, didn't you see where it was? It's right next to Amity Park." The ghost warned.

"Yes I saw." Freakshow said harshly. The ghost knew the danger of bringing the dragon back to her home, but he didn't know the instructions that had been delivered to Freakshow. "The dragon is fully trained." Freakshow added quickly. "And I'm not worried about bringing her close to her home. In fact it will probably demoralized her more seeing how close she is and still not able to get free." Freakshow yelled more to himself. He knew what he had to do; he just had to figure out how to do it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And fire!" Freakshow yelled pointing up into the sky as his show came to the grand finally where the dragon shot fireballs into the night sky.

Sam obediently fired into the cold snowy night sky. As the show came to an end and Freakshow advertised his photo options, Sam watched the snowfall begin to intensify. She had thought she had recognized some of the faces in the crowd, but didn't focus on her memories she was too depressed. Her thoughts were interrupted when she was led back stage where people could take pictures of her. The flashes of the camera were being to irritate her, she wasn't used to so many people wanting to see her. She let out a small growl as she tried to shield her eyes from the flashes.

"Hey isn't that Danny Phantom's dragon?" A child from the crowd asked. The sound of Danny's name instantly brought tears to her eyes. "What's wrong with her mommy?" The child asked seeing the tears escaping her eyes. Sam breath became shallow as she tried to calm herself, but to no avail. Sam suddenly stood up on two legs causing the crowd to take an apprehensive step back. Sam turned her attention back to the dark snowy sky and then without warning released an ear splitting roar into the night sky.

"Stop that!" Freakshow commanded seeing his dragon beginning to lose control.

"Alright show's over." Freakshow's ghost staff instinctively led the anxious crowd away from the feral dragon.

As the crowd left Sam released another sorrowful bellow into the cold air. "I said stop it!" Freakshow yelled pressing a button sending an electric bolt to her. Sam whimpered in pain as she fell to her knees holding her tender neck. "Do we need a reminder on who's in charge?" Freakshow growled harshly walking up to her.

Sam whimpered and looked away in fear as her tears continued to fall from her dragon eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Danny shot up in bed as he's ears caught the faint sound of a heartbreaking cry for help. He looked around in the darkness not sure if what he heard was part of his tormenting dreams. He rose out of bed and looked out the window. "Sam, where are you?" Danny begged as he closed his eyes and rested his head on the cold window frame. He eyes shot open again as the same sorrowful roar found his ears again. "Sammy?" Danny whimpered. He instantly transformed into his phantom side. "Please be Sam." Danny begged as he flew above the city looking for any signs of where the bellow came from. As he looked towards the outskirts of the city he saw an abnormal number of lights still on. "That's weird." He muttered as he instinctively flew towards the edge of the city.

Unknown to Danny a figure watched him intently as he flew off towards the trap he had set. "You so predicable Daniel." Vlad's voice chucked into the night's air. "With you out of the way I can finally take my rightful place a ruler." He said holding two of the ghost's zones most dreaded items that had belonged to the ghost's zones most dreaded ghost king. He turned back to gaze over the unaware and now unprotected city.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Just try another outburst like that again and see what happens." Freakshow yelled as he continued to whip Sam in her frail human form. "Do I really need to take you back to my trailer?" Freakshow growled giving Sam a sinister look. Sam whimpered and pulled herself to her feet and stood awaiting orders. "Now let's get everyone loaded." He growled giving Sam one last whip. He then stood behind as he watched his attractions, one by one, get caged and loaded into the train car. Sam stood in the back of the line bleeding from her fresh wounds, but didn't bother to look at them. She was too dejected. Suddenly one of ghost staff members ran through the crowd to Freakshow. He whispered something to him then pointed just beyond the train. Sam looked feeling a strange sensation fill her heart. She saw movement through the thin line of trees but couldn't make out what it was. "Alright, hurry up and get every one loaded. Our newest prisoner is right on time." Freakshow said as he walked towards the front of the train.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Freakshow's train, what's it doing out here?" Danny asked himself as he landed at the front of the train line.

"We just need to surprise him, just like his dragon." Freakshow whispered to his staff that had silently surrounded Danny. "We don't have to fight him, just get a ghost collar on him." Freakshow explained holding the ominous collar in his hand.

Danny's ghost sense went off stopping him in his tracks. "Hello!" Danny called hoping someone, or something would show it's self.

"Get ready." Freakshow whispered as he activated the collar as Danny unknowingly stepped closer to him. "Now!" Freakshow yelled jumping out of the trees.

"What, Freakshow?" Danny jumped back in surprise seeing Freakshow and his army jump out at him. Danny saw Freakshow in front of him, but then was pulled back by Lydia stopping him from moving. Freakshow didn't say a word as he lifted the collar to his neck.

"Get that thing away from me!" Danny yelled. Suddenly a roar echoed threw the trees as a charged tail slammed into Lydia, knocking her away from Danny. Danny looked up seeing Sam standing just a few feet away snarling at Lydia. "Sam!" Danny yelled in disbelieve. Sam looked back hearing her name from a welcome voice. Danny stared at her not sure if what he was looking at was real.

Freakshow saw Danny and took advantage of his distraction. Sam growled at Danny pleading for him to run, but it was too late. Danny suddenly felt a strong strike around his neck as Freakshow snuck up behind him and attached the collar to him. "What's going on?" Danny cried as he tried to pull the collar off.

"Just a new accessory." Freakshow laughed, as he pulled out his ghost remote and pressed a button causing Danny's collar to shock him with an ecto-charge. Danny yelled in pain dropping to his knees in pain as the collar shocked him. "And as for you." Freakshow yelled pressing Sam's remote sending her a powerful shock to her. Sam roared as the shock wave moved through her forcing her to change back to her human form. Sam gasped for breath as Freakshow stood over her gripping his whip. "You know better." He growled striking at her.

Danny looked back up seeing Sam in her human form, but he hardly recognized her. Her body was covered in scars and fresh wounds and he could see that she had lost weight. As Danny watched Freakshow whip Sam, he saw that she didn't even try and fight him; she just lay there taking the beating. It was just like his dream, except this time he could help her. "Leave her alone!" Danny yelled fighting his own pain to get back on his feet.

Freakshow turned to Danny and laughed. "Here are the new rules." Freakshow laughed as he pressed the button on the remote sending Danny another shock. Danny again found himself forced to the ground in pain as the electric shock ran threw him. "I give the orders now, you listen." He laughed watching Danny attempt to fight the pain. "Now, why don't you take a little nap." Freakshow commanded pressing the button again, sending Danny a stronger blast causing him to changed back to his human form. As Danny started to lose conscious he watched Freakshow walk back to Sam who was still breathing heavily. "That was a dumb move." He growled as he walked up to her. Danny's vision was failing and the last thing he was Freakshow kneeling down next to Sam with a knife held tightly in his hand.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Danny woke hours later to the gentle rock of the motion of the train. "What happened?" Danny thought as he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the bars to the cage he was trapped in. He lifted his hand to his throbbing head as he rolled over to his stomach. He then let his hand fall to his neck and felt the metal collar, instantly trigging his memories of what had happened. "Sam." He muttered softly. He looked to his left and saw a scorpion ghost sleeping in the cage next to him. He then turned to his right and saw Sam's prone body facing away from him. "Sam." Danny called softly hoping she was awake, but she didn't respond.

Sam lay hiding her head in her arms not sure what to do. She had heard Danny wake and was now calling to her, but she was too ashamed to face him. What would he think when he sees her wounds? What would he say when he finds out that she cannot talk? What would he do when he founds out what Freakshow has done to her? "Sam." Her thought's where interrupted when she felt Danny's warm hand gently land on her back. "Are you ok?" Danny asked softly hoping she would wake. As he rubbed her back noticed her breathing starting to become shallow and her body begin to shake. "Sam?" He called growing concerned. Sam finally lifted her head and turned to face him. Danny's breath was stopped as he saw her. Blood trickled from various cuts on her face; both eyes were black and swollen with tears. "Sammy." Danny sighed softly as tears of his own began to fall. He pressed himself against the bars of his cage and reached his arms out for her. Sam immediately let go of her hesitation and let out as small sob as she instantly moved closer to him so he could hold her. "Oh Sam." Danny cried as he finally held her in his arms again. He held her to him as closely as the bars between them would allow. They stayed like that just holding each other, crying, for minutes until Danny broke the silence. "What happened?" Danny asked releasing Sam enough to look at her face. Sam looked away ashamed and didn't respond; she couldn't. "Sammy?" Danny asked again unsure why she was so afraid.

"She can't answer you." A new voice rose from behind Sam. Danny looked passed Sam seeing a ghost cat looking over them. "You must be Danny. I'm Riley." The ghost cat introduced. "Sam has told me a lot about you."

"Why can't she answer?" Danny asked ignoring his manners.

"Freakshow took that away from her." Riley answered quickly.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked not understanding. Sam pulled away slightly and carefully lifted her collar exposing the wound hidden beneath it. Riley winced seeing the horrific wound. Danny heart stopped seeing the lesion under the collar. "Sam, what did he do to you?" Danny whimpered lifting a shaky hand to her face, forcing her to look at him.

"She made Freakshow mad, she wasn't obeying him." Riley started to explain for Sam. "He zapped her, making her change back to her human self. Then he had her held down and he took a knife… he ripped her voice box." Riley stopped not sure how to continue.

Danny pulled Sam close as his tears returned to his already damp eyes. "Why?" he muttered softly never letting go of her.

"I don't know." Riley sighed softly. "She used to fight, never obeying him. But, after he did that he took her to his train car, and I don't know what he did to her, but she's been terrified of him ever since. She doesn't fight any more." Riley finished.

Danny remembered his dreams; Sam used to fight the whip, but then suddenly stopped. It was the same as his dreams. "I'm sorry Sam." Danny muttered softly releasing her enough so he could look her in the eyes. He had never seen terror in her eyes before; it scared him to imagine what Freakshow could have done to bring such a dreadful emotion out of her. Sam made a soft whimpering sound then tucked herself as close to him as the bars would allow. "What did he do to you Sammy?" Danny asked softly letting his head fall to his arm. He watched as she gently closed her eyes and drifted into an uneasy sleep. He soon followed still holding her tightly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What happened to you Sammy?" Danny's words echoed though his head as he found himself standing in a dark place seeing Sam laying on the floor covered with her own blood. "Sam!" Danny yelled running over to her, pulling her into his lap. "Are you ok? What happened?" Danny quickly asked looking over her.

Sam opened her violet eyes and stared beyond Danny. Danny followed her gaze behind him and turned to see a portal forming behind him. Suddenly an ear-piercing roar shook the ground as the image began to form on the portal. Danny immediately recognized the forest the portal showed. It was an image of Sam being captured by Freakshow. The collar was already wrapped around her dragon neck.

"Now we just need to install it." Freakshow's voice echoed. Another horrific roar originated from Sam as she felt the electrical abused from the collar. Tears streamed down Danny's face while he watched Sam claw desperately at the collar trying to remove it.

"Oh Sam." Danny cried holding her trembling body as the image changed again. She was now tied to a platform in her dragon form while Freakshow paced just below her.

"Forget it, just change back." Freakshow moaned turning away from Sam. Sam growled then threw a fireball right at Freakshow. Lydia quickly made him intangible to protect him from the blast. "That's it!" Freakshow shouted pressing his controls giving Sam a server shock that forced her to change back to her human form. Danny could see anger building in Freakshow's eyes as he raised his whip to Sam. "When I tell you what to you do it." He yelled beating her already injured body with his whip.

"Why should I listen to a freak like you? Your nothing by a scared psycho who can't even rise above ghosts." Sam mocked not even trying to stop the blows.

"That is it! Hold her down!" Freakshow screamed pulling a knife form his side. "I'm going to shut you up for good. I'm tired of listening to your toxic mouth." He hissed leaning over her with a knife while his ghost held her down.

It was then Danny saw the fear enter her eyes. "Let me go." Sam begged eyeing the knife.

"What's the matter? You finally realize that you should be scared." Freakshow laughed as he thrust the knife into her neck and slid it up towards her head. He then reached in and ripped out her larynx, removing it from her body. "That will keep your dam mouth shut. Let her up." He said whipping the blood from his hands. Sam didn't move her body turned pale from the shock of blood loss and fear that was evident in her frail eyes. "Take her to my trailer, I'm not done with her yet."

The image turned black for just a second then showed Sam's prone body on the floor of a trailer with Freakshow towering over her trembling body. "Scared?" Freakshow laughed seeing Sam's tears falling. He then harshly pulled her shirt off and began to cut into her skin with the same knife. "See what happens when you don't listen." He laughed as he stood over her. He then dropped on top of her holding her down by her wounded neck. Sam found it imposable to move. "And to think, everyone was afraid of the dreaded 'accursed dragon', but look at her now." He laughed as he continued to rip articles of clothing from her fragile body. "You pathetic, you should be ashamed of your self. Letting a 'freak' as you say get away with this." He mocked her as he removed the last article of clothing from her. Now that she was completely undressed he rose off of her and reached for his whip. Rage still burned in his eyes as he relentless beat her unprotected body with the leather strap. The only thing Sam could do was turn to her side and pull her self into a ball to try and protect herself. "Your despicable. The great accursed, reduced to a play toy, how ironic." Freakshow laughed stopping his abuse and walking back to her bloody body, pulling his shirt off as he closed in on her.

Danny held Sam tightly as he turned his head away unable to watch any more. But Danny could still hear Freakshow's taunting laugh, and Sam's defeated crying from the image. Danny chanced one last look at the image. He felt his stomach contort as the image of Freakshow's naked body holding down Sam's filled his senses confirming his most horrific fears. Tears flooded down Danny's face as the image faded. His body shook; breathing became erratic, as the hideous image entrenched it's self into his mind. "I'm sorry." Danny could hear Sam crying into his chest.

Danny sniffled pulling her up so he could see her trying to regain himself. "What?"

"I'm sorry Danny." Sam cried while tears streamed down both their faces. "I wasn't strong enough…" Sam turned her face away wanting to hide from his gaze.

"Stop." Danny forced her to look back at him. "You have nothing to be sorry for Sammy. This was not your fault. Do you understand me?" Danny pleaded.

"Oh Danny." Sam sobbed as threw her self onto him sobbing uncontrollable onto him.

"I love you Sam." Danny cried softly not sure what else to say.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Danny woke up back in his cage and found himself immediately in a cold sweat. "Sam." He said softly noticing that she was no longer tucked safely in his arms. She was on the other side of her cage curled up, shacking softly. "Sam." Danny called softly desperately trying to get her to response. He had to know, was it all just a horrific dream, or had his nightmare come to life.

Suddenly the doors to the cart flew open causing all the prisoners to jump. "Get them up and get them moved." Freakshow commanded his ghost. "Alright, it's the first of December and were already having our first major snow storm. That means we've got to make room for more fuel." Freakshow announced as his ghost staff started taking the ghost prisoners out of their cages and moving them out of the train cart. "We need this car to store more fuel, so you're being bumped and compacted to make more room."

"Let's go." Danny looked up seeing a guard opening the door to his cage. As he moved out of the cage he was instantly cuffed and leashed with ecto-coated metal binds. Neither his human form nor ghost form would be able to break loose. He looked back to Sam's cage seeing her being removed in the same fashion, but was being lead in a different direction. "Come on." His guard yelled pulling his chain forcing him to loose Sam from his sight.

Danny was lead outside where he could see the rest of his fellow prisoners being loaded into an open-air train car. "It's not even covered." Danny said seeing the open car.

"The fuel needs to say dry, you do not." Freakshow laughed as he followed the last of his prisoners. Danny looked away disgusted with his predicament. He looked back up searching the lines of ghost for Sam, but fail to find her. He once inside the new cart he noticed that was smaller that the last and most of the ghost were being loaded two to a cage. He was lead up higher to the top of the train cart where the snow had already started to lay in the cages.

"Get in." Danny was jerked to a stop. He looked at the cage he was to be loaded into. Just like the last one, it was too short to allow him to sit up, only lay down. He obediently allowed the guard to remove his binds and then crawled into the cage. "Here." The guard growled tossing a blanket at him. "Every cage gets one weather resistant blanket." He explained as he locked the cage.

"Alright, listen up." Freakshow yelled over the open train car. "We have a good distance to our next show, and with the poor weather prediction, it looks like were going to be on the train for a while, so get comfy. I was kind enough to provide you with a blanket and some one to share your misery with. And just a reminder." Freakshow barked pulling his controller from his pocket. "If just one of you acts out of line you will all receive a blast. Understood." He looked over his prison stratified. "Alright, let's get moving." He said walking away from the train car.

Danny shivered slightly as he watched Freakshow walk into his warm train car. He could see the last of the prisons being loaded but still saw no signs of Sam. Suddenly his cage door click and Danny look back to see what was going on. "Get in there!" The guard yelled in frustration as he tossed Sam head first into the cage making her head bang into the bars. Sam growled but didn't move. "Sorry phantom, Freakshow wanted you caged by your self, but since this delinquent couldn't get along with the giant snake, you get suck with her." The guard said quickly locking the door. "Alright that's the last of them." He called walking away from the cage.

Danny's sighed in relief that he had the fortune of being caged with Sam and wasn't going to have to worry or wonder where she had ended up. "Sammy." Danny said softly getting her attention. Sam lifted her head and he could see a wave a relief washed over her. "Come here." Danny moaned softly sliding closer to her wrapping his arms around her, pulling her to him. Sam instantly wrapped her arms around him thankful that the bars no longer stood between them. As they remained tucked in each other's embrace the train slowly began to move causing a breeze to start to rush over them. Danny could feel Sam being to shiver in his arms. "Here." Danny released her slightly as he pulled the blanket over them. Sam mouthed thanks and tucked her head back to his chest. "Hey Sam?" Danny said softly making her look up at him he had to know. "Last night, I had a dream, about what happened to you, was that…" Danny stopped seeing Sam look away sorrowfully. "It was true." Danny assumed. Sam whimpered softly. "He… raped you." His heart fell as he uttered the forbidden word. Sam sniffled and nodded in as yes gesture. Danny instantly felt unforgivable rage build up inside of him as he looked into her beaten eyes. "I'm going to kill him." Danny growled as he body began to shake with anger. Sam whimpered softly pulling Danny's attention back to his frail partner. "Oh Sam." He felt his anger subside a little looking into her anxious eyes. "I'm so sorry." Danny said softly running his hand over her face whipping her tears away. "Why did you just listen to him?" Danny whimpered looking into her eyes. Sam whimpered quietly and looked away feeling ashamed that Danny may be upset with her. Danny noticed immediately and instantly felt regretful. "What am I saying, I would have done the same. I'm sorry Sam." Danny said placing one of his hands on her cold check and gently lifted her eyes back to his. Her apprehensive eyes made him remembered in his dream that thought it was her fault that all of this had happened. "I'm not upset with you." Danny started not wanting Sam to feel that he was disappointed with her. "This is all my fault." He said looking away from Sam's teary eyes. "I couldn't protect you."

Sam whimpered softly and pulled herself to him resting her head on his chest. "I'm sorry Sam." Danny responded by wrapping a hand around her head holding her tightly. "I love you Sammy." Danny said softly placing a kiss on her forehead. Sam lifted her head in response and placed her lips on his check giving him a gentle kiss. Danny ran his hand threw her hair as he looked down at her facial wounds. He knew that they were just the 'tip of the ice burg' and she had more damaging wounds hidden. After a year of battle along side Sam, Danny had learned that if she were allowed to get a good restful nights sleep, she would wake with only small scars from the battles, and even the scars would only last a few days. But allowing herself to sleep that defenseless with Freakshow around would be risky. "Have you been able to really rest since you've been here?" Danny asked not letting go of her.

Sam shook her head in a no gesture. Ever since Freakshow attacked her she hadn't gotten a good night sleep, there for could not allow her body to heal.

"Since it looks like we'll be here for a little bit, why don't you try and rest, see if you can heal a little." Danny said softly. Sam looked away unsure. "I'll be right here." Danny added not wanting her to feel vulnerable. Sam looked back and nodded, agreeing that she should try and rest. Danny rolled on to his side as Sam tucked her head in to the gap under his chin. Danny wrapped his arms around her protectively but not too tight that he could not watched her. Sam gave him one last worried look. "I'll be right here, you're safe." Danny soothed giving her a kiss on her forehead. Sam sighed at his gentle touch then closed her eyes and allowed herself to slip into a peaceful sleep.

Danny felt her breathing begin to change, her face held a look of pain, but Danny knew that she was healing, just like times before, her breathing would become erratic and she would look like she was in immense pain, but she would wake with her wounds healed. It was just all part of how the 'curse' affected her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam awoke in a cocoon of warmth. She gently opened one eyes seeing Danny still remained protectively wrapped around her. She looked past Danny's sleeping head to the top of the blanket seeing it whipping fiercely in the wind. But the effect of the insulating snow that had started to build on top of the blanket, and the blanket protecting them from the wet snow, and the warmth that radiated from Danny's body, under the blanket was warm. Sam sighed softly and snuggled closer to Danny's sleeping body. For the first time since she was taken, she felt safe again. Danny slowly began to stir as Sam nuzzled closer to him. "Sammy." Danny breathed softly looking down at her. She looked back up at him and smiled. Danny grinned seeing that her face had almost completely healed. She no longer had the stain of blood or discolors of bruises. Only a few small scars remained. "You look great." He sighed gentle running a soft hand over her face.

Sam smiled happily and opened her mouth to try and talk, but only a small whine came out. Sam's smile faded as she discovered that she still lost her speech.

Danny cupped her face and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. "I guess you can't heal what's not there." Danny said gently giving her a weak smile. "Let me see." He said softly allowing his hands to fall to her neck. Sam winced as he lifted the collar to see the hopefully healed wound. But as Danny gazed down she could see his face fall. Danny winced seeing a scar had replaced the open wound. "It's healed, but you've got a scar." Danny explained. As his fingers past over the scar a trail of blood entered the path. "Sam, you bleeding." Danny cried unsure where the blood had originated. He followed the trail finding that it started just under her collar. "You're bleeding under the collar." He said in surprise.

Sam sighed softly; she knew where the blood had come from. She whined quietly as she pulled the collar to one side, exposing the pins that punctured her skin.

"What's this?" Danny said to himself getting his first look at the different collar Sam wore. "There embedded in you?" Danny asked in disbelief.

Sam made a whining sound and nodded in a yes gesture.

"That means when you get shocked you get it right into your body." Danny assumed.

Sam made the same whining sound and nodded again in a yes gesture.

"Oh Sam." Danny sighed softy letting go of the collar. "How did you fight him for so long?" Danny asked but didn't expect an answer.

Sam shrugged her shoulders and cuddled back into his chest. Danny smiled at her tenderness but he still had a question nagging in the back of his head. "Hey Sam." He said softly forcing her to lift her head to look at him. Sam opened her mouth to say 'yes' but the same whine sound came out, but Danny seemed to understand what she had meant. "Why didn't you tell me your parents made you move out?" He asked lifting his hands to her face so she could not look away. Sam moaned softly but didn't not respond any further. "Tucker thinks it was because of your pride and you were scared. I think he's right." He added hoping she would try to communicate further. Sam kept her eyes steady on him and nodded in a yes motion. Danny sighed and leaned his forehead down to rest on hers. "You really made me worried that whole week Sam. I thought you were upset with me. You should have told me, I love you, I won't think any less of you." He explained never looking away from her.

Sam could see the hurt in his eyes, and she knew she had caused it. She could feel her eyes begin to fill with tears from her mistake. 'I'm sorry.' Sam mouthed allowing a tear to fall.

"Oh, Sam, I didn't mean to make you upset." Danny said suddenly feeling guilty. "I love you Sammy, please don't cry." Danny begged placing one hand behind her head.

Sam pushed her face back into his chest as she cried softly. "I was just scared." Sam growled softly.

"Scared of what?" Danny asked not even realizing that he should not have been able to understand her gargled whines.

"That you'd be disappointed with me." Sam continued keeping her head against his chest.

"Why would I be disappointed?" Danny asked trying to get her to continue.

Sam sniffled and pulled her head out of his chest so that she could see his reaction. "They found out my secret, that I'm the 'accursed'."

"Is that all? They kicked you out for that? How did they find out?" Danny asked quickly.

"They have the whole building under surveillance, I didn't know." Sam explained quickly. "I'm sorry." She added looking away.

"No Sam, you have no reason to be sorry, it's not your fault." Danny soothed drawing her sight back to him. "I just wish you would have told me." He sighed softly. She gave him an odd look "What?" Danny asked not sure why he was getting a strange look from her.

"We just had a full conversation, you understood me." Sam explained dropping the original conversation.

"I did, you voice, it's just like if you were in your dragon form, I can understand you." Danny smiled at the discovery. "I guess I'm not the 'accursed rider' for nothing." He laughed pulling Sam to him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Morning slaves!" Freakshow's voice boomed over the snow-covered cages. "We've got a show tonight, get them unloaded." He commanded his ghost staff. "Put the dragon and the phantom in the tent first, we've got some training to do right away to get them ready for tonight's show." He instructed then left the train car.

Danny and Sam were both still asleep as they started unloading. "Are they dead?" One of the ghost asked seeing them not awake.

"Na, see there still breathing." Another explained pointing to the frosty air that left their lips. "I'll get them up." He said jumping on top of the cage. "Get up!" He yelled over the two.

Instantly both pairs of eyes flew open. Sam jumped but once she saw it was Freakshow's ghost she stopped. But Danny not knowing the routine instantly transformed into his phantom side and prepared to fire at them.

"Not so fast." The ghost smiled sticking an electrically charged rod into the cage resulting in both Danny and Sam receiving a shock.

Danny stopped seeing that his action resulted in Sam getting hurt. "What's going on?" Danny demanded watching the ghost open the cage.

The ghosts pulled Sam out first, immediately strapping her customary restraints on her hands and neck. "Freakshow has requested your presents in the tent to start your training." The ghost explained and he finished restraining Sam and started on Danny, restraining his arms and head as well.

"Just follow them." Sam whimpered hoping Danny would corporate, sparing them both more pain.

Danny did listen to Sam and allowed the ghost to lead them both out to the already assemble circus tent.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Glad you could join us Phantom." Freakshow laughed from below the platforms that Danny and Sam had been strapped to. Danny instantly felt furious rage build inside him at the sight of the ringmaster. But Freakshow didn't seem to notice the fuming ghost before him. "The dragon already knows the rules, but there have been some new rules so listen up." He started stopping in front of Sam. "First of all the routine has been changed slightly." He spoke more to Sam than Danny. "Instead of being a demonstration with me commanding you, and you following orders, we're going to make it a little more entertain." He passed back to stand between Sam and Danny. "You two are going to fight one another, the Dragon vs. the Phantom. Has nice ring doesn't it." Freakshow smiled at his idea.

"And what if we refuse to fight." Danny stood with his arms crossed anger dripping from his words.

"Well if you refuse to fight, your dragon friend gets shocked." He said pointing at Danny. "And if you refuse to fight, the phantom gets shocked." He repeated pointing at Sam. "If you both refuse, then you both get shocked. And Sam, you get some more alone time with me." He smiled stepping up onto the platform and walking up to Sam to be intimating.

Danny growled feeling his body tense as he watched Freakshow walk up to her. She backed up as far as her restraints would allow, but he continued advancing until he was standing over her. "Get away from her." Danny roared building energy up in his hand ready to fire at Freakshow.

Freakshow smiled, amused at Danny's display. "Not so fast." He laughed pressing a button on his control pad. Danny immediately received a shock forcing him to stop his attack and forcing him to his knees. Danny looked up at Freakshow with anger in his eyes, which only amused Freakshow more. "Oh and let's not forget you." He chuckled pressing another button the other remote. Sam growled as she received a stronger shock making her fall to her hands and knees as the electricity flew though her body. Danny's face fell as the realization that he was stuck. "See, you don't listen she gets shocked too." Freakshow laughed stepping closer to Danny. "And there's nothing you can do to protect her." He added softly so only Danny could hear, giving him a menacing look.

"Touch her again and you'll regret it." Danny growled quietly as rage burned in his eyes.

This action only continued to amuse Freakshow. "You can't stop me, you're both in my control now." He started. "I only took her innocence last time, I can take much more than that from her." He smiled sinisterly as he watch Danny began to tense. "Personally, I would move on if I were you, she's only the train whore now, a piece of garbage." Danny roared in rage and jumped to his feet and lunged for Freakshow's throat. Just as he was about to reach him Danny was jerked back to a sudden stop by the chains that held him. "That was stupid." Freakshow laughed pressing a button on both of his remotes giving both Sam and Danny a shock that bought them back to there knees. "That will be enough of that, now, both of you get up, on your feet." He yelled.

Danny gritted his teeth and he rose to his feet. He watched Sam follow suit and rise to her feet. "I'm sorry Sam." Danny whispered softly. Danny watched as she opened her eyes, meeting his gaze. Danny's heart fell seeing the fear return to her eyes.

"Alright, release the dragon first, I know she'll listen." Freakshow instructed. Sam stood not moving as the ghost took off her binds. "Alright, now change." Freakshow instructed. Without hesitating, Sam transformed into her dragon side and stood awaiting commands. "Get some altitude." He said pointing up. Sam rose up a few feet and stopped waiting for his next command.

"Alright Phantom give her a ecto-blast." Freakshow commanded pointing at Sam.

"I won't hurt her." Danny yelled.

Freakshow smirked at Danny's stubbornness. "Either you hurt her or I do." He said fingering the remote.

Danny gave regretful look to Sam, she responded by nodding softly, letting him know that it was ok. Danny fired a week ecto-blast at Sam, hitting his mark. Sam growled softly but shook the attack off.

"Ok, dragon, now give him a fireball." Freakshow instructed pointing at Danny. Sam hesitated for a moment looking at Freakshow seeing him fingering the buttons on his ghost remote, and then fried a weak fireball to the left of Danny missing him. "That's not what I said." Freakshow growled pressing both buttons on his remotes giving both of them a shock. "Now try it again, and don't hold back on the fire." He growled. Sam looked at Danny; he just nodded softly letting her know that he didn't blame her. Sam then fired a still weak fireball, hitting her mark. "Good, but you still held back." He said pressing the buttons again, giving them both a stronger shock. "Now let's try it again."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Look at them go!" Freakshow laughed into microphone as the audience cheered on Danny as he landed another shot on Sam. "I think the Phantom has won this fight."

Danny looked with a tear escaping his eye as he watched Sam fall back to the stage after being hit with one of his ecto-blast. Sam growled softy and pulled herself back to her feet and fired a poorly aimed fireball at Danny who was hovering high over the stage. Danny didn't even have to move to evade her blast and quickly built up energy in his hand to fire another ecto attack. Danny looked sadly into Sam's eyes as if to say 'sorry' as he fired his attack. Sam didn't bother evading the attack, knowing that the sooner one of them fell the sooner the torture would be over. The ecto-blast hit her head, between her horns. Sam let out one last defeated roar as she allowed herself to fall to the stage beaten.

"And the Phantom has won it!" Freakshow yelled into his microphone as the audience roared with excitement. Danny landed back on the stage next to Sam. "And now, before you leave us and return to your normal lives, for and extra ten dollars, please take a moment to get your picture taken with today's winner."

Freakshow's voice began to fade from Danny's ears as he knelt down next to Sam. "Sam, are you ok?" Danny said softly placing his gloved hand on the top of her head where blood trickled from wound that he had caused.

Sam moaned softly and allowed her eyes to open slightly seeing Danny's concerned face looking down at her. "Yeah." Sam growled softly.

"I'm sorry Sammy," Danny started but was interrupted by a whip that cracked over Sam's back. Sam snarled in pain and looked away. Danny jumped to his feet angrily, building ecto-blast in his hands ready to fire, but stopped seeing Freakshow standing behind them holding a whip in his and his remotes tucked in his belt.

"Get her up." He commanded. Danny hesitated for a second; unsure why he was listening to him, but Freakshow took advantage of his delay. "I said get her up." He now yelled cracking another blow to Sam's back. Sam growled in pain but pulled herself to her feet. She wasn't too hurt from the fight with Danny, but she felt defeated from the situation she had been forced into. "Come on you two, I've got paying costumers waiting." Freakshow growled as his ghosts strapped their restraints to Danny and Sam. Freakshow then lead them behind the stage where a small group of people had gathered to take pictures. Freakshow lead Danny to a small platform where a line of people where waiting to get their picture taken with him. Sam, on the other hand was tied to another platform where a different line started. Danny stood emotionless while numerous people took pictures of him. A soft growl got his attention that originated next to him. He looked over towards where Sam was chained and saw an onslaught of rock fly towards her. Rage began to build, as he stood helpless watching groups of teens harshly toss rock at her. "Settle down." Freakshow's voice filled his ears causing him to look behind him seeing Freakshow leaning against the back of the stage holding Sam's control in his hand. Danny took a few deep breaths looking away from him trying to calm himself. He knew that his shock would be more painful that being stoned, but Sam didn't deserve either. Freakshow smiled pleased at the he had over them.

Soon the crowd died down and Danny and Sam were released from there platforms but were brought back to the stage. They stood before Freakshow awaiting orders. "That was an ok performance, but you." He said pointing towards Sam. "Need to show more strength. Just because he's a phantom doesn't mean he has to win." He finished then pointed to Danny. "And you need to be more fierce. Those shots were not a powerful as I know you can make. The next show is in two day, and I expect to see you two actually battling, not just going though the motions. If you disappoint me again it will be Sam who will have to pay." He said smiling sinisterly at her. Sam felt a pit of fear rise in her as he looked at her. She whimpered softly and gazed at the ground before her. "Alright, get them caged up, we've got to get moving to make it to our next show on time." Freakshow said dismissing them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Alright, were all set." One of Freakshow's ghosts yelled as he finished locking Danny and Sam's cage. Sam and Danny lay next to each other but neither would look at each other. Both felt to ashamed. The train started moving causing a cold wind to whip over them. Danny looked to his side and pulled the blanket around him, then scooted closer to Sam till she felt him beside her. Sam let out a small whine then turned herself to face him, she knew he wouldn't like what he saw. Danny winced seeing a gash that started from the middle of her hair line and trailed down between here left eye and nose, ending in the middle of her left cheek. Tears immediately began to fill his eyes as the realization that he had given her that wound suck in.

"Oh Danny." Sam whined wrapping her arms around him.

"I hurt you." Danny stuttered as grief began to consume him. He forced her away from him just enough so he could see the wound again. "I did this." He muttered allowing his shaky hand to trail the wound.

Sam shook her head while tears of her own began to fall. "No Danny, it's not your fault." Sam tried to justify the wound. They had fought each other hundreds of times before, sparing, growing stronger together. But they were always careful not to harm each other. But this wasn't 'practice', they were forced to harm each other, and both felt dead inside. "It's not your fault." Sam soothed again pulling herself to his trembling body again.

Danny shakily wrapped one hand around her waist, and the other around the back of her head. "Oh Sam." He whimpered pulling her closer to him. "I'm so sorry." He cried tucking his head into the nook of her neck as he continued to allow his tears to fall.

Sam held him steadily in her arms while he continued to grief. "This was not your fault Danny." Sam continued to tell him hoping he would believe her.

"Yes it is." Danny sniffled pulling his head away from her so he could look down at her. He pulled his hand to cup her face, careful not to hurt her wound. "If I had been strong enough I could have stopped him."

Sam closed her eyes in frustration and turned away from him. "That has nothing to do with it Danny." Sam cried. "If I had been strong enough I wouldn't have gotten captured in the first place." She cried looking back at him seeing him looking stunned at her reaction. She took a deep breath to steady herself before she continued. "It's these stupid collars." Sam exhaled in frustration pulling harshly on her collar, causing the needles to cut deeper in her neck, but she didn't seem to notice the pain she had caused herself.

Danny pulled her hand away from her collar, forcing her to release it, and tucked her hand into his. "I'm sorry Sam, I didn't mean to make you upset." Danny sighed softly.

Sam breathed deeply letting go of her anger. "I just don't want you beating your self up for this. It's not your fault. If we could get out of this, we would, but we can't." Sam sighed looking away feeling defeated.

"We will." Danny said curling his fingers under he chin making her look back up at him. "We'll get out of this. We'll find a way." He said calmly moving his hand from under her chin to her uninjured cheek. "I love you."

Sam smiled at his faith. She continued to smile as he lowered his warm lips to hers. "I love you too." She breathed as there warms breaths mingled for a second before there lips meet in a passion kiss.

There kiss lasted a few minutes until Danny broke it. "We should get some rest." He said still in a daze.

Sam sighed contently and tucked herself up against his warm chest. "Your right, night Danny." She yawned closing her eyes while she felt him completely cover them with the blanket. "I won't let you go though this again, I will get us out of this." Sam silently promised as her exhaustion over took her.

"Night Sammy." Danny smiled at her restful form, then, ever so gently; he placed a soft kiss on her wounded face. "I will not hurt you again." He breathed softly allowing his head to rest above hers.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you two ready?" Freakshow growled over Sam and Danny. They were standing just behind the stage curtain waiting to be forced on stage. "Well change." He growled while both still stood in their human forms. Sam took a deep breath and changed into her dragon form, but Danny stood with his arms crossed refusing to change. "Change phantom." Freakshow ordered again.

"No." Danny said firmly glaring at Freakshow daringly.

"What." Freakshow stopped in front of him in disbelieve.

"I said no." Danny said again more definitely. "I will not fight Sam again."

"What are you doing?" Sam growled looking stunned.

"Is that really what you want phantom." Freakshow growled pulling out Sam's remote.

Danny growled defiantly at his threat. "What, you'll hurt the girl instead of me, how cowardly." Danny growled.

Freakshow's eyes lit with rage at Danny. "Shut it!" He yelled grabbing his whip and swinging it at Danny's face. "Keep it up and you'll lose your voice too."

Danny yelled in pain as the leather came in contact with his face. Sam watched in dismay as he threw his hand over his half bleeding face. Sam felt uncontrollable rage beginning to build in her seeing his blood trickle down his face. She began to breath heavily trying to calm herself, but no one seemed to notice her.

Danny pulled his hand away from his face seeing it covered in blood. His wound ran the side of his face starting at the side of his forehead and running along the side of his face ending at his cheek. "Now change." Freakshow growled snapping the whip again in front of Danny's feet.

"Freakshow, your up." One of his ghosts's suddenly interrupted the seen getting Freakshow attention.

"Alright." Freakshow said walking away from his prisoners. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see a flash of light consume Danny, turning him into his phantom side. "It's too easy." He laughed to himself happy that he remained in control. As he walked out on to the stage the roar of an excited audience greeted him. "And now, for your gambling pleasure, I give you 'the Phantom vs. the Dragon'."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back stage Sam still fumed, her eyes never left Freakshow. She could see him though rips in the fabric curtain, her eyes fixed on the two remotes that he kept tucked in his belt. He had hit the breaking point for Sam, seeing him draw blood on Danny had thrown her into a fit rage that continued to build so much that her body began to shake finally getting Danny's attention. "Sam." He said softly placing a hand on her dragon shoulder. She let out a small growl and looked back at him. Her eyes were immediately brought to his ecto-blood that still oozed form his wound.

She let out a small hiss then jerked her head back to Freakshow who was now announced his next attraction. "I give you 'the Phantom vs. the Dragon'." Freakshow's words flew though Sam's head as they were called onto the stage. Sam's eyes remained fixed on Freakshow's remotes as they walked on the stage and stood behind Freakshow. Danny stood still looking miserable at the crowd. Sam on the other hand had lost control to her rage. "To my right is the famous Danny Phantom, the once great teenage ghost fighter." He announced. "And to my left," he started but was interrupted by a ground shaking roar that originated from behind him. As he turned he found himself face to face with Sam's rage filled eyes and open snarling mouth full of teeth. Sam wasted no time and lifted her right arm extending her claws and came down on Freakshow's side, knocking him and both remotes away. Freakshow fell from the sudden attack but as he fell one of the remotes fell by his side. The other clipped the floor in front of Sam. Sam released another roar and swung around, forming her energy, blade tail and slammed it down on to the device, smashing it into hundreds of pieces. Immediately all the ghosts began to shriek as their collars began to buzz with electricity that coursed though their bodies now that the remote was broken. But Sam ignored their cried as she turned back to find the other remote. As she turned her sights fell back to Freakshow seeing him holding her remote. He didn't hesitate as he turned the power up and sent the single to Sam's collar. Sam lifted her head and released an earsplitting roar as the shock coursed though her body burning her scales around her neck instantly. She snarled and fell back to her knees holding her head as the shock continued. Her ears finally started to work as she began to register the crowd of people screaming as the fled the tent. And the ghost, Danny, their screams of pain began to fill her head. Though the shock never stopped she forced herself to her feet. She lifted her wings and flew outside of the tent towards the train cars. All around her ghost cried in pain, unable to move. They lay on the ground holding their necks, begging for the pain to stop.

"Sam!" Danny's voice caused her to look back towards the tent. "Sam stop." Danny pleaded struggling to follow her. As he emerged form the tent Sam could see Freakshow following right behind him.

"Stop this!" Freakshow yelled striking Danny with his whip forcing him to the ground. Danny watched unable to move from the pain. "I can bring more suffering to you if you don't stop!" He yelled pressing another button on her remote, resulting in a stronger shock to Sam. Sam roared as the electricity intensified, but she shook it off and continued to rampage though his train cars. Danny watched unable to move from the pain, not knowing what she was looking for. She looked as if she had lost all control as she tour though the train cars blasting fire all around the sight, destroying every thing around her. Finally after ripping though another train car she found what she was looking for. The main remote that bound the entire ghost prisoners. "Don't you dare!" Freakshow yelled pressing another button the remote intensifying the shock. Sam just shook her head as she fired a fire blast at the train car, causing the electronic to start popping and catch fire. Then all at once, all the ghosts' collars fell silent. No one moved as the shocked suddenly ended and the collars fell from their forced owners.

"We're free." One ghost yelled ending the silence. There imprisonment there pain was finally over.

Unfortunate for Sam, hers was still unending. Danny rose to his feet seeing Sam clawing at the collar and roaring in pain as she desperately tried to end the pain. Now that her item that she desired to destroy was gone, her rage had started to fade, and the pain started to fill her. Danny looked towards Freakshow seeing him commanding his paid ghost to recapture his prisoners. Danny raced to his him and pulled him by his collar and lifted him off the ground. "Let her go!" Danny hollered no longer holding back his anger.

"Why should I, she just ruined my show and released all my attractions." Freakshow argued back not realizing how angry Danny was becoming.

Danny harshly pulled him closer with one hand and rose even high off the ground. He stare into Freakshow's eyes, his eyes flashed red in rage. "Release her!" He commanded forming an energy ball from his free hand.

Danny could see the panic start to rise in Freakshow as he realized the severity of the situation, but he still had one trick up his sleeve. "Alright, put me down!" He agreed.

Sam still bellowed with pain as Danny landed. He kept a weary eye on Freakshow as he lifted the remote and pointed it at Sam. "Hurry up, release her!" Danny growled not wanting to hear another second of the cries of his beloved.

"Alright." Freakshow smiled menacingly as he pressed the forbidden button on the remote.

Suddenly the earsplitting roar stopped and a gargling noise followed. Sam's head suddenly shot up as she stood up on two feet, she lifted her hands to her neck. Blood suddenly spilled down her neck; her eyes fell back into her skull. Danny's heart stopped as she released one last gargled growl as she fell to snowy blood stained ground.

"Sam!" Danny yelled as forbidden terror filled him as he flew over to her side. He threw his head onto her chest hopping to hear her heart still pounding. Her chest didn't rise; Danny's ears found nothing. Tears began to cloud his vision as he look placed his white-gloved hand on Sam's bloody neck. As he looked at the blood that now coated his hand rage began to rise up in his heavy chest. "What did you do?" He yelled jerking his head back to Freakshow.

Freakshow smiled at the seen. "I released her." He laughed. Danny rose to his feet breathing deeply and floated towards him. "Well technically I decapitated her, it's really the only way to kill the 'accursed', and it's the only way the collar would come off." He laughed dropping the remote. Danny dropped to the ground, landing on the remote, breaking it.

"You are going to pay for this." Danny yelled threw his tears firing an ecto-blast at him, knocking Freakshow back toward the flaming train car.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam lay unresponsive to the world gazing at kayos and fire around her. She knew her body was shutting down, she could never forget that extreme pain. Her breathing had already stopped along with her heartbeat and now her senses were beginning to fade. Her vision began to blur just as an unfamiliar shadowy figure floated up to her with a staff in hand. "You will heal from this." His deep voice whispered just enough so that only Sam's ears would capture his voice. "But not fast enough to be of any help." He finished pointing his staff towards her prone body.

Suddenly Sam felt her body begin to lift as he lifted his clock shaped staff. "We must hurry, and get you healed fast, there isn't much time." With that a light consumed them. As the light faded Sam's senses began to fade even more, but she was still aware enough to know that she was no longer outside by Freakshow's train. "Here we go." The voice again filled Sam's ears as she felt her self lowered onto a table. "Just relax, your safe here." The hazy figure assured her as he walked over to a control panel. By that time Sam's eyes had glazed shut as she completely lost her sense of vision and only the sound of taping bottoms filled her head. Suddenly the typing stopped and she could hear footsteps coming back to her. "See you soon." He said stopping back at the platform she rested on. Sam heard one last faded switch being activated then suddenly felt walls rise up around her, trapping her. But Sam couldn't comprehend what was happening to her. All her senses had failed and her mind was blacking out, just like it had a year ago at the hospital when she had 'died', only this time Danny wasn't beside her. Her last though was of him as her mind suddenly shut off.

Outside the container the shadowy figure paced. "Finally she let go." He sighed in relived watching her dragon face contort into a painful expression. "I've done all I can, the rest is up to you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Freakshow looked up from the flaming rubble that he had been knocked into to see Danny hovering over him, his eyes glowing with unquenchable rage. "You told me to release her it was the only way to do it." Freakshow started with fear evident in his voice. Danny growled picking Freakshow up by his collar and raised him up high over the train. Danny didn't say a word, he just gazed at him with a harden face contorted in rage. "There was no other way, that's how it was designed." Freakshow tried to talk his way out of livid ghost's hands. Danny reminded silent and continued to radiate anger towards the terrified ringleader. "Please I didn't design it, none of this wasn't my idea." Freakshow pleaded as he began to panic.

"Then who did?" Danny growled as his rage flowed though his body. "Who do I blame?" Freakshow whimpered as the words left the ghost's mouth, he tried to answer, his fear stopped him, but this only angered Danny further. "Who do I blame for her pain? Who do I blame for her suffering? Who do I blame for taking her innocence? Who do I blame for her death?" Danny roared.

Freakshow shook with terror and looked away unable to look into the furious ghost. As he looked back at the ground, he could see that fire had completely consumed his train. All of the ghost had fled, all except for Lydia. She remained gazing up at him, unwilling or unable to help him. He had lost again, everything he had worked for he had lost again, all because he had to take the 'accursed', all because of one mans wish. "Masters." He uttered softly still not looking at Danny.

"What!" Danny yelled shacking him forcing Freakshow to look back at him.

"Master. Vlad Master." Freakshow stated realizing that there was not way out. "He's the one who freed me. He's the one who got my circus back. He's the one who made her collar."

"Vlad." Danny spat his name out like it was venom.

"Yeah, it was all his idea." Freakshow added hoping it was spare him from Danny's wrath.

"And you listened to him." Danny growled bringing his anger back to Freakshow. "You worked for him!" Danny yelled building up an ecto-blast. "And was it his idea to beat her? Was it his idea to rape her?"

Freakshow's eyes widened with fear as Danny tossed him and fired at Freakshow, sending him crashing back to the burnt ground. Danny growled in fury and flew strait towards him. Freakshow raised a battered hand to his throbbing head. As he opened his eyes, he saw Danny racing towards him firing ecto-blast at him. Freakshow jumped to his feet and ran as fast as he could away from the uncontrollable ghost. But Danny was faster and quickly caught up, grabbed him by his arm, and slammed him into the ground face first. Danny stood over him snarling in rage, he eyes glowed red, and he soon found himself unable to stop. He harshly flipped Freakshow over exposing his fresh wounds that started to ooze blood. Danny had never felt so much anger towards some one before. He wanted this man dead, he want him to suffer. He had lost control of his anger; he built a ball of ecto-energy and lifted his hand over the trembling man below him. "Time to end this." He growled in such dreadful voice, but it was terrifying familiar. Hearing the vile voice leave his own mouth forced his mind to suddenly snap back into control. His eyes faded back to green, his breath was heavy. He gazed as at Freakshow, seeing him badly beaten, trembling below him and his own hand ready to slam his attack at the defenseless man. He released his energy and brought his hands to his face. He could see he trembling, he fell back away from Freakshow and sat staring at his hands. Freakshow rose and took a few steps away from Danny. Danny could feel tears falling from his eyes as he gasped for air. "What have I done?" He uttered back in his normal voice. He had almost lost control, almost lost himself. The voice of his evil self emerging from his lips had forced him to gain control again. He lifted his head back to Freakshow. He looked back at him with terror. "I'm sorry." Danny whimpered softly looking away from the beaten human.

Sirens soon filled the air forcing Danny to jump to his feet. He knew he had to get away before he was caught. He flew up and looked back to where Sam had fallen, but all that remained was a pile of ash. Seeing the police and fire trucks filling the area he fled into the surrounding in forest.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You can't prove anything!" Freakshow yelled at a government agent as he found himself handcuffed.

"On please. Breaking out of a federal prison. Running an illegal train car, transporting live cargo without a permit, starting a gambling racket and animal cruelty." The officer explained shoving Freakshow into the back of a van. The officer then turned to another group of government officials. "Ok, we get the human you get the ghost." He said handing Lydia over to two gentlemen dressed in white.

"We will need Freakshow eventually for questioning." One explained.

"No problem, he's not going anywhere for a while, if ever." The officer said walking back to his van.

Danny watched in the safety of the forest. He sighed taking comfort knowing that Freakshow would get what was coming to him. Danny took a deep breath then invisibly rose away from the forest. He chanced one last look back where Sam's body had fallen, but the pile of ash still remained. Tears streamed down his face as he turned and raced off, away from the scene, away from his pain. Once again, he had lost her. Once again he had failed to save her. He had failed all over again.

To Be Continued.


End file.
